Season Senshi
by MoonLightKnight1
Summary: **Contains violence, course language, and strong sexual content** The Season Senshi, and the Senshi of the Moon Kingdom try to co-exsist with each other as a evil preseance starts lurking around.
1. The Begining of the End

The Beginning of the End  
  
Disclaimer: The Season Senshi, their guardians, Drake, and his sister belong to me. Sailor Moon and company belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Warning this contains brutal sex, explicit profanity so if you are offended please leave. Oh and don't steal my ideas or I will find you and sue! ^^;  
  
It's Morning at the Takashi temple. Everyone is up and trying to get on with their morning. "Danielle where's my school uniform!?" Kanisha screamed out loud from her room. Danielle rushed to Kanisha's room holding her uniform and a waffle in her mouth. She opened the door a crack and tossed the uniform to her. Danielle rushed back to the kitchen to find that the other waffle she had on the table was gone. Kristen was sneaking away from the table but her belch gave her away.  
"What the fuck?!" Danielle looked at Kristen, as her eyes seemed to grow a deep crimson. She banged the table causing her twin sister to yelp.  
"Eep, what's up with you?! Hic!" Kristen stood up and brushed off her blue jeans and red tank top. Danielle growled and launched at Kristen.  
"That was my fucking waffle!" Danielle missed Kristen slightly, slashing a strap of her tank top revealing her strapless purple bra. Kristen started to sniffle. Danielle sighed in disgust. Jasmine came into the kitchen and tossed Kristen another tank top, this time purple.  
"Stop this. I'm on my way to school with Kanisha." Jasmine picked up an apple and left the kitchen.  
"Now back to you Krissy!" Danielle turned around in time to see Kristen dash out the kitchen, down the temple steps and into her Porsche. Danielle looked at the clock and saw she had a half-hour until she had to be at the school. She fed Apollo, Aries, Athena, and Selene. She was on her out the door but Apollo her guardian stopped her.  
"Child Winter don't terrorize the other senshi today." Apollo snickered. Danielle smiled and nodded as she walked out the door. Athena, Kristen's guardian came up behind Apollo as he watched Danielle hop on her motorcycle and leave.  
"So tell me again why don't we make peace with the other senshi?" Athena sat next to Apollo and started the clean the bottom of her left paw.  
"Child Winter doesn't think we belong with them yet. I think it's because she and her sisters are more powerful than the others." Apollo walked into Danielle's room and laid down on the bed.  
  
Danielle stopped at a red light on her blue and black Kawzura motorcycle. She turned her head to see the huge Van Hells Manor and a moving van next to it.  
"So someone's moving into the old Van Hells Manor?" Danielle muttered to herself. She saw coffin like boxes being moved into the house. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, another motorcycle halted next to her. It was Haruka.  
"Hello, Danielle." Haruka said to get Danielle's attention. The light has changed to green and back to red again, but there was no hurry. No one was out around here ever; it was too spooky for some people.  
"Morning, Haruka. Where's Michiru?" Danielle asked with a slight evil smirk. Haruka growled something under her breath but kept it in.  
"She's at school for an early swim." Haruka revved up her motorcycle. "Leave Usagi and the others alone, I'm warning you for the last time." Haruka looked at Danielle through her helmet with burning eyes.  
"You cannot stop my quest." Danielle said looking at Haruka. She revved up her motorcycle as he light turned green again she took off. Haruka was right on her tail. They were doing twist and turns; finally Danielle took a turn into a dead end alley. She hopped off her bike, flipped back her short hair and smoothed out her short-sleeved belly shirt and plain jean bell-bottoms. Haruka pulled into the alley, got off her bike, took off her helmet and walked over to Danielle.  
"This ends here, Danielle." Haruka pointed her finger into Danielle's chest. Danielle shoved Haruka's hand away.  
"I doubt it." Danielle said and looked at Haruka with her smirk again.  
"That's it! I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face for once and for all!" Haruka pulled out her transformation pen. "URANUS, STAR POWER!" Haruka had transformed into Super Sailor Uranus. Danielle looked Uranus up and down and scoffed.  
"I'm gonna have fun kicking your ass!" Danielle said into Uranus' direction. Uranus drew her sword and charged at Danielle.  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Uranus swung her sword at Danielle's face. Danielle jumped up only getting a gash in her cheek. Uranus stopped and looked for Danielle.  
"Here I am!" Danielle bounced off the fire escape and behind Uranus. Danielle formed ten daggers of ice in her palms and as Uranus turned around she released them. The daggers tore into and out of Uranus' skin with a sickening 'rip' sound. As Uranus' body dropped to the ground in a bloody mess, Danielle turned to leave.  
  
Finally at school, Danielle arrived late and as she walked into the class three paper balls whizzed pass her and into the trash. Gasps erupted from around the room. Danielle looked around the room and cleared her throat.  
"Open your chemistry books to page 49 and answer the questions." Danielle walked over to her desk and flopped her head down and closed her eyes; she wasn't sleep though.  
"Oh my, I wonder what's wrong with Toshiba-sama?" Ami asked as she put down her pencil and closed her chemistry book. Usagi looked at Ami as she raised her hand.  
"Yes, Ami?" Danielle's head was still down and her eyes still closed. No one was surprised. Danielle, like her sisters, has highly developed senses.  
"May I approach your desk?" Ami rose from her seat. Danielle laid out her hand and told Ami to come forth. Ami approached the desk and bowed.  
"What brings you to my desk Ami-chan?" Danielle lifted her head and rested it on her left palm. Ami looked at he deep gash covered in dried blood on Danielle's cheek. She reached out to touch it but Danielle stopped her and held Ami's hand there between her face and Ami's.  
"Toshiba-sama, what happened?" Ami whispered. Danielle shook her head and laid Ami's hand on the desk.  
"See me after class." Danielle whispered to Ami. She turned and went back to her desk. Usagi patted Ami on her arm as she sat back down.  
"What was that all about?" Usagi whispered into Ami's ear.  
"She wants to see me after class." Ami said, as she didn't take her eyes off Danielle. Usagi's eyes seemed to dilate.  
"What?!" Usagi yelled out loud and stood up. Danielle's eyes settled over in Usagi's direction. Usagi sat back down and avoided Danielle's gaze. The bell rang and everyone filed out except Usagi and Ami. Danielle finished grading papers and approached Usagi and Ami.  
"Usagi you were not asked to stay." Danielle eyed Usagi. Usagi stood up and folded her arms over her chest.  
"I refuse to leave Ami here with a beast like you." Usagi huffed and poked out her chest.  
"Usagi don't worry I'll be okay." Ami looked at Usagi with her huge eyes. Without another word Usagi left. Danielle went back to her desk and sat on the edge of it.  
"Come here Ami." Danielle motioned for Ami to approach the desk. Ami did as she was told.  
"Toshiba-sama why-" Ami was cut off by Danielle's cold index finger on her lips. Danielle let her finger down and smiled at Ami.  
"You know out of all the inners you are my favorite." Danielle ran her hand through Ami's hair. Ami let out a shuddered moan as Danielle ran her freezing index finger down the side of her cheek and down her neck. She drew her face close to Ami's, Ami closed her eyes and Danielle slightly brushed her lips against Ami's. Ami opened her eyes and blushed heavily. Danielle took Ami's hand and placed it against her gash.  
"What happened?!" Ami said in a hushed tone. Danielle let Ami's hand go but it stayed there, Ami slipped her hand along the curve of Danielle's right breast. Danielle caught her hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it.  
"Leave now before I do something I'll regret." Danielle let Ami's hand down. "And as far as the scar is concerned, I had a short run-in with Uranus, let's say I got away better than she did." Ami didn't mind much about Uranus but she figured Usagi would. Ami bent down and gave Danielle a kiss on the lips.  
"Take care Toshiba-sama!" Ami ran out the room. Danielle rose and took her cell phone out her back pocket. She flipped the top open and dialed a number.  
"Hello, Tokyo General Hospital. May I ask who's calling?" The operator on the other end sounded perky.  
"No you may not ask who's calling. Just forward this call to Dr. Toshiba." Danielle said firmly. A sniffle came from the other end then a click.  
"Dr. Toshiba speaking." Kristen voice came from he other line.  
"Hey sis. Look someone moved into the old Van Hells Manor." Danielle stopped to hear her twin sister's response.  
"I know. I got a bad feeling from that place." Kristen said as she fiddled with the cord of the phone.  
"Oh and I also had a run-in with Uranus this morning." Danielle said in almost a whisper. She knew Kristen was about to throw a fit.  
"WHAT?! Are you hurt? What did she do to you?" Kristen was running off at her mouth.  
"Chill sis I won. She is kinda hurt. I'm sorta worried about how Michiru is gonna handle this." Danielle looked at the clock on the wall. Five minutes until lunch and she was starving.  
"I think that's it." Kristen said after she caught her breath from talking so fast.  
"Huh? What's it? What are you talking about?" Danielle wasn't paying attention.  
"Haruka is pissed that you and Michiru were once lovers." Kristen sighed. Danielle thought about it but then her stomach growled. Kristen's did the same. The bell rung for lunch.  
"Sorry gotta eat!" They both said as they hung up their phones. Kanisha and Jasmine were suppose to be eating lunch in her room today. The doorknob turned and Kanisha and Jasmine walked in with three bags of food Kanisha cooked for lunch the previous night.  
"Hey Danielle!" Kanisha yelled out to her sister. Jasmine simply bowed to Danielle and took a seat.  
"Omigosh, food!" Danielle nearly tackled Kanisha down. Five minutes later Danielle had her feet propped up on her desk, patting her stomach, and picking her teeth. She burped.  
"That was good, wasn't it girls?" Kanisha asked. Jasmine responded with a small burp. The three girls started to laugh. The laughing stopped as Lita, Mina and Usagi busted through the door. Usagi approached Danielle's desk and slammed her palm down.  
"Where did you leave Haruka?!" Usagi demanded from Danielle. Danielle stood up and as she did so did Jasmine and Kanisha. Danielle held up her hand and the two girls sat down.  
"First of all you pig tailed, cry baby, weak ass, bitch, don't come in my domain demanding any motherfucking thing from me!" Danielle shouted as she banged her fist on the desk. "And that goes for all your fucking friends too!" Usagi backed up and Ami walked into the room and approached Danielle's desk.  
"Toshiba-sama, please?" Ami looked at Danielle. She sat back down and calmed herself.  
"A dead end alley three and a half blocks from the school. Now leave my room." Danielle showed the girls out her room. Ami paused at the door and looked up at Danielle. Danielle smiled and ruffled Ami's hair.  
  
After school Danielle hopped on her motorcycle and rode over to Van Hells Manor. Her hair blew behind her, she wasn't wearing a helmet; she usually doesn't. She parked on the side of the monstrous house next to some bushes. She walked up the bare concrete walk-way that led to the large wooden dungeon like door. Danielle rung the door bell, it sounded like a blood curling scream. Three girls dressed in identical Victorian dresses of different color came to the door.  
"Welcome to our home." The smallest one in the middle with long blond hair and blue eyes, she had on a blue dress. She bowed to Danielle. "I'm Luccia, pleased to meet you."  
"I'm Drusi." The one on Luccia's left had short black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a purple dress.  
"And I'm Varilla." It was the last one in the green dress with long fire red hair and green eyes. Danielle looked at the girls with the looks of seven year olds. A shiver ran up Danielle's spine. They spoke so proper to be so young, that freaked Danielle out.  
"Um, I'm Danielle." Danielle bowed to the three young girls. "Is it only you three who live here?" Danielle thought it was a pretty stupid question. Of course there was a mother.  
"No, our older brother Drake lives here also." Drusi explained. Luccia took Danielle's hand into hers.  
"Let's take you to him." Luccia pulled on Danielle's hand bringing her into the house. Danielle thought she had a lot of strength for a small child of her structure. Drusi and Varilla locked the door behind her. Luccia led Danielle into the main hallway.  
"Have an evening snack with us." Drusi said coming up behind Luccia and Danielle.  
"I don't want to be a burden." Danielle said as Luccia led her into the huge dinning room.  
"Nonsense, we love company." Varilla said smiling at Drusi. Danielle let out a nervous giggle. As she entered the dinning room the first thing she laid eyes on was the huge Persian rug around the long decorated table that sat at least thirty people. At the head of the table was a slightly muscular man dressed in a long tailed, black, velvet suit. He rose as he saw Danielle and offered his seat. Danielle took the seat politely.  
"Thank you, so you are Drake?" Danielle looked up at Drake who flashed a smile with his unusually bright teeth.  
"Yes and you are?" Drake picked up Danielle's hand and kissed it. They ate and drank tea. They talked for forty-five minutes. They talked about their jobs. Drake was starting his new job on Monday. He didn't say where though. Finally, Danielle was about to take her leave. Drake led her to the door alone. They were laughing and joking. She was invited for dinner that night. Danielle left out the door, Drake saw her to her motorcycle.  
"No helmet?" Drake asked as he saw Danielle hop on her motorcycle. Danielle scoffed.  
"Helmets are for amateurs." Danielle hit her kickstand and sped off.  
  
It was the beginning of sunset. Danielle was on her way home but stopped in the cemetery to get a glimpse of the setting sun. She was enjoying the view until she heard the distant sound of a motorcycle. Danielle lifted her head up and took a whiff of the air.  
"Fuck, it's her again." Danielle muttered as she stepped off her bike and sat on a nearby tombstone. The other motorcycle came up to hers and stopped. The rider pulled of their helmet; it was Super Sailor Uranus.  
"I challenge you to a race." Uranus stayed on her bike and eyed Danielle. Uranus looked unharmed from the morning assault.  
"I accept your challenge. This should be quick." Danielle hopped on her bike and revved it up.  
"I'll be the referee." Super Sailor Neptune stepped from behind a pillar of a crypt. Danielle was mildly surprised but surprised nonetheless.  
"Neptune?" Danielle managed to utter her name. She reached out her hand to touch her but reeled it back.  
"What you did to Uranus was wrong!" Neptune shouted and turned her gaze away from Danielle.  
"But Neptune I-"Danielle was cut off by Uranus.  
"Shut up and race!" Uranus shouted loud enough for Neptune to hear. "She's mine now, so give up." Uranus whispered to Danielle. Despite the noise Danielle heard Uranus clearly.  
"Let's finish this!" Danielle shouted to Uranus. As they lined up Neptune got between the two motorcycles. She put up her hand and count downed from three. At one they sped off. Uranus was ahead Danielle by a few feet. Danielle didn't mind, she didn't intend to finish this race. As a hill appeared on the right side of the cemetery Danielle took the turn and left Uranus thinking she was going to win the race.  
  
Back at the house Kristen was anxiously waiting for Danielle to come home. Kanisha was playing with Aries. Selene was helping Jasmine study. Athena strolled into the kitchen and laid at Kristen's feet.  
"Out of all of us you are the most concerned about Danielle." Athena started to lick the bottom of her left paw. Apollo was out on the porch waiting for Danielle. Athena was watching him.  
"Yeah, I am." Kristen sighed and took a piece of cake that Kanisha baked for dessert.  
"Not you Krissy. I was talking about Apollo." Athena placed her forepaws on the top of the table and stole Kristen's piece of cake. Apollo bolted out of Athena's sight.  
"Oh, I guess he is." Kristen plucked Athena's ear and fixed her another piece.  
"He loves Danielle in a way a guardian may have never been allowed to love a scout." Athena licked the remainder of the cake from her paws.  
"Everyone besides Danielle notices that." Kristen ate the last morsel of her cake.  
"Notices what?" Danielle walked into the kitchen with Apollo in her arms. Kristen looked up to look at Danielle.  
"Nothing." Kristen offered Danielle a piece of cake. The cake reminded Danielle of Drake's dinner invite.  
"No thanks, we have a job to do Krissy." Danielle sat across from Kristen at the short round table.  
"What is it?" Kristen looked at Danielle getting interested in it already. Danielle explained to Kristen her day at Van Hells Manor, Drake, his sisters, and the dinner invite.  
"So the plan is you pose as me to fool Drake." Danielle started. "Then I sneak in and see what I can find." Danielle said staring at the cake and finally cut her a piece.  
"I knew you wanted a piece." Kristen giggled. "This sounds like fun and Drake sounds cute." Kristen rose from the table.  
"Don't underestimate Drake and his sisters. Some seriously weird shit is going on at that house. So be on your guard at all times." Danielle muffled as she gobbled down her large piece of cake. Kristen nodded and left the kitchen.  
  
Danielle went out back where the wishing well and hot springs were. She pulled her violin out of the black case that she kept hidden behind some bushes. She started to play a song her and Michiru used to play together.  
"Oh Michiru." Danielle continued to play her violin. She closed her eyes and remembered when she and Michiru were together. It was Michiru who started Danielle's slight women crave. She and Michiru met in Baltimore, Maryland where Danielle was born. They met at the Baltimore School of Arts. They were both taking musical arts. They became quick friends in their senior year. When neither of them attended college Michiru revealed her lifestyle to Danielle bit by bit. They broke up as Danielle told her that she didn't go that way. But, some of Michiru stayed with Danielle; her love. Danielle attended college and lost contact with Michiru.  
"Danielle, I'm ready." Kristen stood in the door in a blue and purple sundress with her hair out and blue sandals on her feet. Danielle packed up her violin and walked over to Kristen.  
"Go ahead; I'm only going to be five minutes behind you." Danielle laid a hand on Kristen's shoulder. Kristen nodded and left. "Good luck Krissy."  
  
Kristen arrived at Van Hells Manor on schedule. She rang the door bell. Drake answered it and as the door opened slowly Kristen remembered the only thing that makes her and Danielle different; her birthmark. She quickly took her purple scarf out of her purse and tied it around her arm to cover her raindrop birthmark.  
"Good evening Danielle." Drake picked Kristen's hand up and kissed it. Kristen smiled and Drake led her to the dinning room.  
"Wow, this place is huge." Kristen muttered to herself.  
"You were here only a few hours ago. Could it be that much of a surprise?" Drake smirked at Kristen. Kristen laughed nervously.  
"I have a short memory?" Kristen took her seat at the table. Drake sat next to her and laid his hand on hers. Kristen blushed.  
"Bring out the drinks Drusi." Drake flashed Kristen a smile. Kristen could have sworn she saw two pointy fangs.  
  
Meanwhile, Danielle arrived on her motorcycle and made an attempt to sneak in the manor somehow. She stalked around the house and finally came around to a cellar door hidden in the bushes.  
"What are you hiding behind that fake ass smile Drake?" Danielle muttered to herself. She opened the cellar door and went down the steps. It smelled musty like every other spooky basement. Danielle felt around the wall for a light switch. She finally found a switch. It was a dim light over a sink. With the light she found a door with a huge rusty padlock on it. It wasn't locked. Danielle removed the padlock and entered the room. The concrete floor was covered in soil and in the room were three wooden coffins.  
"What the fuck?" Danielle muttered to herself as she checked the coffins by the little light she was getting from the crescent moon. As she checked the coffins they were all the same; empty. She turned to leave but, she was stopped as three figures appeared in the large doorway.  
"So you've found us out." Drusi said on the left side of Luccia. The three little girls were dressed in hooded cloaks and simple black dresses underneath.  
"This will not do, I'm afraid we'll have to kill you my dear." Varilla cackled along with Drusi. Luccia kept her childlike blue eyes on Danielle.  
  
Upstairs Kristen and Drake had finished eating and now they were drinking and joking.  
"My goodness Drake that was delightful." Kristen stood up and grabbed her purse. Drake put his hand over hers.  
"Stay, the fun is just starting." Drake smiled and rose from the table. "Come with me for a tour of the house."  
"Oh, goody." Kristen sounded a little nervous. Drake took her hand and led her up the slightly curved steps. Once in the hallway at the top of the steps, Drake came to a room with a huge queen size canopy bed with black linen.  
"This is my room." Drake smiled and locked the door behind him. Kristen looked around the room. It was obvious his favorite animal was the raven. He had statues and paintings all around the room of the raven.  
"This is. nice." Kristen said as she ran her hand along the linen.  
"So glad you like it." Drake's voice lowered. He snapped his fingers and chains from each side of the room entrapped Kristen in midair by her wrists and ankles.  
"What in the world?" Kristen gasped as she tried to break free of the chains.  
"Who are you?" Drake demanded from Kristen as he made the chains tighter making blood come from her wrists.  
"I'm Danielle!" Kristen shouted out loud. Drake's body jerked and with superhuman speed he tore Kristen's sundress off. She was in her satin pink bra and panties.  
"Wrong answer! Your scent is different!" Drake tightened the chains. Kristen grimaced as she tried to bear the pain.  
"I am Danielle!" Kristen's eyes started to tear. Drake's body jerked again as he tore off Kristen's bra and panties.  
"You lie, now you pay." Drake went over to Kristen and started to twist her right nipple. She winced in pain. He let it go and started to lick and stroke it. Kristen tilted her head back and orgnasmed.  
"That's what I wanted." Drake bent down and started to lick her flowing juices. Kristen felt that Danielle was somewhere in the house so she reached deep down within herself and screamed.  
  
Down in the cellar Danielle heard Kristen's cry. No one has moved an inch. Danielle formed a sword of ice in her left hand.  
"Unless you want your not so innocent blood on my blade I suggest you move." Danielle scowled at the little girls.  
"No need for threats." Drusi smiled at Danielle, a shiver ran up Danielle's spine.  
"Go save you sister." Varilla said flipping back her long red hair.  
"Then come back for some fun." Luccia eyes were menacing, Danielle couldn't help but stare.  
"Very tempting, but I'll pass. Now move or die." Danielle walked up to the girls and they parted so she could get past. Danielle ran up the steps of the cellar and came to the dinning room. There were traces of food left on the table. Though she was hungry, Kristen was number one to save. Another scream filled Danielle's ears. She raced up the steps and followed the screams to a locked room. She busted the door open and what she saw made her jaw drop.  
"Decided to join us Danielle?" Drake said as he was ramming a passed out Kristen in the ass. Cum was dripping from her mouth and behind. Her jaw was slack so he probably hit her. Drake pulled out of Kristen and her body fell to the bed in a slump. His cock was atrocious; it looked like some medieval instrument of torture.  
"You sick ass motherfucker!" Danielle charged at Drake and with one swipe of her sword his cock fell to the floor. Blood spurted and oozed from the wound.  
"You know it's your fault she's like this." Drake said as Danielle went to Kristen's side. "Believe me it's more bad things to come." Drake tilted his head back and laughed.  
"Not if I have anything to do about it!" Danielle jumped up and knocked the wind out of Drake by taking her heel to his gut. He fell into one of his raven statues.  
"You won't leave here alive." Luccia and her sisters appeared in the doorway.  
"But, you can leave under one condition." Drake got up and wiped the blood from his lips. His cock was beginning to grow back.  
"Tell me." Danielle cradled Kristen's head in her arms. Drake did his toothy smile again.  
"Take her place. Come back when I send for you and let everything go as I planned before." Drake pulled on his velvet black robe.  
"Fine." Danielle took Kristen into her arms and was about to leave.  
"I'll send for you when I'm ready." Drake said as Danielle exited the room and down the stairs. Once outside Drake watched as Danielle took Kristen's car back home. But she left her motorcycle; Drake didn't know she had her motorcycle with her or that she'd left it behind.  
"Dear brother, may I watch you and Danielle?" Luccia had her head down as she stood at the door, Drusi and Varilla were gone. Drake looked out the door as Danielle sped off.  
"Yes that can be arranged." Drake smirked.  
  
Once at the house Kristen and Danielle went to the hot springs to rest and bathe. Kristen had come around with no memory of the last two hours. Danielle figured Drake had something to do with it.  
"I'm turning in." Kristen rose from the springs and left. Danielle slipped out her bathing suit as she saw Kristen's figure disappear from view. She lay back in the water and closed her eyes letting the warmth of the springs soothe her. Apollo slipped out the house and watched Danielle as she fell asleep. He stalked over to the side of the springs and took a peek at her breast, Apollo thought of them as small but tempting. He loved her so much. He blushed as he looked through the hot steamy water at the spot between her thighs. There was a rustle in the bushes and Apollo scrammed. Danielle's eyes were still closed. He hoped whatever that was in bushes didn't pose a threat.  
"Time to leave already?" Danielle rose from the hot springs. Apollo had a great view of her backside. A small girl with long red hair and green eyes stepped from behind the bushes. Apollo wondered if she sensed him behind her.  
"Get ready." Varilla said and stood in her place. Danielle went into her room and came back out with a white sports bra on and a long black skirt that came down to her ankles, each split on her side came all the way up to her waist.  
"Let's go." Danielle's bare feet made no sound as she swiftly followed Varilla. Apollo couldn't help but worry about Danielle, but he figured all he could do was pray for her safety. He went back into Danielle's room to wait for her return.  
  
Upon arrival at the manor Varilla led Danielle upstairs and back into the room, where Drake and Luccia waited. As Danielle entered the room she eyed Luccia.  
"I refuse to have a ménage a trios with a child." Danielle said half joking.  
"No, no, I am merely here to watch." Luccia explained. Drake rose from his seat and went over to the bed.  
"We have toys my dear." Drake pulled a box from under the bed. He opened the box and pulled out a dildo, three whips, four pairs of handcuffs and a jeweled dagger.  
"This is my kind of game." Danielle looked at the things and picked up a pair of handcuffs. Drake let her handcuff him to the bed. Drake was hooked to the bed by his feet and hands. She sat on his torso and used the dagger to carve her snowflake symbol into his chest. He screamed with both pain and pleasure.  
"Dear brother, shall I stop this?" Luccia looked on from the side.  
"No, I can handle this." Drake snapped his fingers and a chain from above tried to capture Danielle. She dodged to the left and fell to the floor. The chain went through Drake's gut. He let out a small grunt as the chain tore through his abdomen.  
"Brother!" Luccia went towards Drake and as she touched the chain it turned to dust. Danielle took this opportunity to escape. She went over to the balcony window and jumped off the ledge. Drake got up and saw that Danielle was gone. He ran over to the window and he was just in time to see her ride off into the sunrise on her motorcycle.  
"Just you wait! This is only the beginning of the end!" Drake said as he disappeared into the shadows from the rising sun. 


	2. Halloween Fright

HALLOWEEN FRIGHT  
  
Disclaimer: The season senshi, their guardians, Drake and his sisters belong to me. Sailor Moon and company belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is just like my previous one so if you are offended please do not read. This is my second story of my lil' collection. Enjoy!  
  
"Kanisha, stop eating the cookies!" Jasmine shouted as she hit Kanisha's hand with a spoon.  
"Ouch!" Kanisha shouted as she sniffled. "I'm telling!" Kanisha ran out the kitchen and into the yard where Danielle was hanging up Halloween charms. Kanisha almost ran into the step ladder Danielle was standing on.  
"Who's that?" Danielle asked without looking down.  
"It's me, Kanisha." Kanisha sniffled. "Jasmine hit me with the spoon!" Kanisha rubbed her hurting hand.  
"She's eating half the cookies!" Jasmine came out with a white kitten cookie jar. The kitten had one paw raised. There were seven bat shaped cookies left.  
"I'm busy, tell Krissy." Danielle continued hanging up charms.  
"Kristen has been gone for the last three days." Athena padded out into the yard. She began to sniffle.  
"Don't worry, she'll be back." Danielle jumped off the ladder and knelt by Athena. "Kristen will be fine." Athena nodded and left with slumped shoulders.  
  
Apollo was out on the streets looking for Kristen. He came to a corner and as he turned it he came head to head with Luna.  
"Ouch!" Luna rubbed the crescent moon on her forehead. For a second she was dazed. "Artemis?" Luna looked at Apollo.  
"Not likely, Lulu." Apollo scoffed and walked by Luna. He called her Lulu to piss her off. She finally came to her senses and caught a glimpse of the golden snowflake on Apollo's chest.  
"Oh, Apollo." Luna turned and caught up with Apollo. She looked at him as he looked at her.  
"No time to play Lulu. I'm busy." Apollo took speed and left Luna in the dust.  
"Don't call me that!" Luna yelled after him. She huffed and went home.  
  
At Van Hells Manor in the master bedroom Kristen and Drake were half asleep in each others arms. Drake moaned slightly as he rubbed his cock gently on the moist, hot outside of Kristen's pussy.  
"Time for another dose of medicine my sweet." Drake smirked as he mounted Kristen and forced himself into her. Kristen let out loud shrieks as Drake's cock swelled and pumped her full of semen.  
"Ew, I swear he's been pumping her since noon!" Drusi tried to drain the noise out from Drake and Kristen. Drusi and her sisters were in the living room in their Victorian dresses.  
"His semen makes her obey him; thank goodness he can't get her pregnant." Luccia covered her ears from Kristen's loud shrieks.  
"She'd make an okay queen of darkness, I guess." Varilla sighed as she flipped back her long fiery hair. "She'll destroy the scouts tomorrow and we can proceed to phase two." Varilla laughed.  
  
"And what will you be ordering ladies?" A waiter stopped at a table where three women sat.  
"We'll all have a cup of hot chocolate." Haruka ordered. The waiter left. Michiru was looking out the window.  
"Halloween's tomorrow and the sea is getting violent." Michiru picked with the sweetener on the table.  
"So is it a big deal?" Haruka laid back and folded her arms over her chest.  
"Look Haruka that fight between you and Danielle is over." Setsuna said.  
"Fuck the fight; she ditched me like some coward! I knew she was good for nothing!" Haruka flung up her arms almost hitting the waiter who had their drinks.  
"H-Here you are ladies, e-enjoy!" The waiter laid down the drinks and quickly left.  
"There is something odd about Danielle and her sisters." Michiru said as she sipped her chocolate.  
"Yes, they can use their powers outside of scouts form. And it seems every battle they don't transform." Haruka rubbed her bandaged shoulder.  
"Tell us something about them Setsuna." Michiru glanced at Haruka's shoulder and quickly turned to Setsuna.  
"Sorry, I know nothing of these scouts." Setsuna laid down her drink. "I don't know of them in the past of future of the Moon kingdom."  
"How are we sure they are even scouts?" Haruka bent over to whisper in Setsuna's ear so Michiru wouldn't hear. Setsuna shrugged and picked up her drink again.  
"They are scouts, I can sense it." Michiru glared at Haruka. Haruka smirked and resumed to finish off her drink.  
"Are they a threat?" Haruka ignored Michiru further.  
"They can be if they wanted to, so we have to be on guard." Setsuna said. Michiru glanced out the window and sighed sadly.  
"By any means, we must protect Serenity and the others. Even if it means our very lives" Michiru looked back at Setsuna and Haruka.  
"And I will help by putting my life on the line for any of you." A familiar voice came from behind the three ladies. They all turned around to see.  
"Hotaru?!" The three women gasped together.  
  
It was late in the evening and Apollo was returning home, he had no luck in finding Kristen. Apollo heard Danielle around back hitting her punching bag.  
"Child Winter, I'm back." Apollo sat at the edge of the hot spring and watched as Danielle hit the punching bag blow after blow.  
"It's all my fault!" Danielle screamed. With one jump kick she slashed the punching bag open and she watched as the sand poured out onto the ground. She knelt down and picked Apollo up. Apollo nuzzled up against her and purred.  
"It's not your fault. Drake is trying to get into your head, don't let him succeed." Apollo licked Danielle's cheek. Her only response was a kiss on Apollo's nose. Apollo blushed as they entered the house.  
  
"At midnight tomorrow night all will change, my queen." Drake said as he led Kristen down the cellar. They came to a dark room hidden far in the back behind a bookcase. He showed her to a modern day looking iron maiden, but there were no spikes inside. "Step inside, dear." Drake opened the contraption and helped Kristen inside. "Remember you have no family, except me and the girls. You were never loved until now and you were betrayed by the ones you loved the most. You will have revenge." Drake closed the lid and left the room.  
"Revenge." Kristen muttered as she closed her eyes.  
  
"No!" Rini woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around; she was all alone in her small attic room. She got up and ran downstairs into Usagi's room. "Mama!" Rini said as she started shaking Usagi. Usagi turned over and sighed. Rini took one of Usagi's gym socks from under the bed and put it up to Usagi's nose.  
"Ew!" Usagi sat up straight. "Rini? What's wrong honey?" Usagi took Rini into her arms.  
"I had a nightmare! It seemed so real! I saw one of the season senshi getting turned evil!" Rini snuggled up against Usagi.  
"Which one?" Usagi cradled Rini in her arms.  
"It was either Danielle or Kristen, I couldn't see the birthmark." Rini started to sob.  
"Danielle I can see turning to the dark side, but not Kristen." Usagi scowled. "Come on let's go to the Takashi temple." Usagi and Rini pulled on their coats.  
  
Usagi and Rini came up the final step and was met by Athena in front of the temple shrine.  
"It was you, wasn't it?" Athena's golden eyes glistened in the moonlight. "You took Kristen! Give her back!" Athena reared back her head.  
"She's gonna attack!" Usagi shrieked. Athena's golden raindrop on her forehead began to flicker.  
"TIGER ROAR SHOT!" Athena unleashed her attack; it headed right for Usagi and Rini. Usagi shielded Rini with her body and they both closed their eyes tight. The attack didn't hit.  
"Huh?" Rini looked around and saw they were in an ice globe.  
"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked as she emerged from the shadows. Jasmine came out from behind her and held out her palm towards the ice. It melted quickly.  
"Everyone cool down and for goodness sakes, quiet down." Jasmine giggled at her little joke as she yawned. "Some of us need to rest up." Jasmine grabbed Athena by the ear and went back into the house.  
"Oh, Danielle!" Rini ran to Danielle. Danielle shocked both herself and Usagi as she picked up Rini and cradled her. "Don' turn evil!" Rini was violently shaking now.  
"Rini what's wrong?" Danielle let Rini down. Rini told about her nightmare. "Well it wasn't me so it must have just been a dream."  
"What about Kristen?" Usagi asked. Danielle glared at Usagi.  
"I think it is best you leave." Danielle turned her back as Usagi and Rini left.  
  
The next morning Danielle was up and ready to go to work. There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Danielle said modeling a plain white shirt and jeans in the mirror. It was Jasmine still in her red pajamas. "Get dressed for school, girl!" Danielle yelled without looking at Jasmine.  
"Freak thunderstorm, schools closed, power out in most of Tokyo, oh and Kanisha looks like she's going to have a seizure playing that video game." Jasmine walked out the room.  
"Something must be up." Apollo emerged from under the covers. Danielle dropped her clothes and sat down on the bed.  
"I know where you are going with this Apollo. Kristen can take care of herself." Danielle cuddled Apollo in her arms. Apollo purred. "I guess I can watch television and pig out all day." Danielle got up with Apollo in her arms and walked into the kitchen to pop some popcorn.  
"It's Halloween." Apollo reminded Danielle. The popcorn began to pop as she let him down.  
"Oh yeah, the Monster Mash Marathon is on tonight!" Danielle squealed with delight.  
"Seven hours of back to back scary movies and the only one commercial happens after each movie?!" Apollo shivered. Danielle nodded. "Count me in!"  
"Great it'll be good with no lights and the both of us." Danielle went into the living room to watch television.  
"It's good our power isn't out." Apollo sat in Danielle's lap as she sat on the floor. Warnings were all over television about possible floods.  
"This is highly unusual for a freak thunder storm and floods on Halloween." Danielle got suspicious.  
"Toshiba-sama?" Someone called through the living room. It was Ami.  
"What brings you here child?" Danielle turned off the television and gave Ami her full attention. Danielle couldn't help but watch the trinklets of water drip from Ami's face to in between her breast.  
"We are having an emergency meeting at Raye's temple." Ami was trying to dry herself off a bit. "You and your sisters are invited to attend."  
"Thanks but no thanks." Danielle turned on the television as Kanisha greeted Ami on her way to the kitchen.  
"I understand. I'll clue you in on everything." With a bow Ami turned and left.  
"Oh yum! This popcorn is delicious!" Kanisha said coming out the kitchen eating a bag of popcorn.  
"Whoa! Oh! That's mine!" Danielle yelled. Kanisha ran past Danielle, into her room and locked the door. "Shit! I wanted that!"  
"Yo Jasmine, we got popcorn!" Kanisha yelled to Jasmine, Danielle heard Jasmine cheer.  
"They are so lucky I love them." Danielle let Apollo down and headed for the backyard. "Tell the girls to come outside and train." Danielle told Apollo. He did as he was told.  
"Jasmine, Kanisha! Come outside and train!" Apollo yelled through the door. Jasmine cheered and Kanisha told Apollo to watch out. Apollo didn't have enough time to react before Kanisha and Jasmine ran out the room, nearly trampling him. They dropped the bag of popcorn on the floor.  
"Leftovers!" Aries and Selene rushed over to the bag of popcorn. Apollo laughed at them and headed out back.  
"Okay girls fight fair, and for goodness sake Kanisha don't ruin the charms overhead with your razor wind. I spent four hours putting them up around the temple." Danielle sighed as Kanisha nodded. "Apollo you be the referee. Call me if anything goes wrong. I'll be out by the hot springs." Danielle made her way through the small grove.  
"You're going down!" Kanisha yelled at Jasmine. Jasmine cocked her head to the side as Kanisha made a whirlwind of leaves and directed them at her.  
"Think again." Jasmine held out her palm and tiny fireballs burned the leaves inside the whirlwind.  
"Ain't that a-" Kanisha was cut off by Jasmine's fireballs. They surrounded her and burned her badly. Apollo watched the fight but he was thinking about Danielle. Danielle was in the hot spring area on a bench playing her violin. Luccia appeared in the bushes, she kept low and listened to Danielle playing the violin.  
"So beautiful." Luccia closed her eyes and embraced the sounds of the violin.  
"Apollo!" Kanisha yelled at Apollo. Back out front Jasmine was having too much fun. One of her fireballs was out of control and heading for him. Kanisha tackled Apollo out of the way.  
"Stop daydreaming, you are suppose to be a referee!" Kanisha yelled.  
"Sorry, I was just listening to-" Apollo was cut off.  
"Danielle's violin, right?" Jasmine came over and asked. "Sorry about the fireballs and all. Go ahead and listen to her. You have to confess your love to her soon." Jasmine sighed.  
"Yeah, but what about the fight?" Apollo asked.  
"Don't worry, I'm about to finish her off anyway." Kanisha giggled. Apollo laughed and made his way into the grove.  
"What do you mean you about to finish me off?! If anything I'm going to finish you off!" Jasmine shouted as Apollo was out of sight.  
"Ugh, the cat is coming. I'd better leave before he notices me." Luccia disappeared. Apollo settled just behind the bushes to hear Danielle's violin.  
"Her music touches my soul." Apollo sighed. With a clash of thunder rain began to fall. Danielle began to pack up her violin to head back to the house. Apollo sprinted back to the temple and into the house.  
"I can't stand rain." Jasmine said. As the rain hit Jasmine's skin it sizzled and disappeared.  
"How can someone who can't stand rain stay in the shower for two hours?" Kanisha laughed. Jasmine chased Kanisha into the kitchen where a 'boom' sound erupted ten seconds later.  
"Whatever you break you better fix before I get out of the shower!" Danielle yelled and went into her room. Apollo stalked into the bedroom and watched Danielle slip out of her blue pajamas. Danielle modeled her naked body in the mirror, she shook her head and went into the bathroom, and she kept the door open. Apollo bolted into the bathroom, the shower curtain was closed. Apollo smelled the green mountain soap she was using. Danielle was muttering something about Kristen, but Apollo couldn't hear over her sobs. He wanted to comfort her but he had to refrain from it. The curtains opened and Apollo scrammed. Danielle came into the room and crawled under her covers. Tears streaked down her cheeks. Her whole body was wet, including her hair. Apollo hopped on the bed and licked her tears.  
"Take a nap, rest your nerves." Apollo laid by Danielle's head, she took him into her arms and fell asleep. Apollo wiggled from her grasp and looked at her face. Apollo brought his face to hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips.  
"Ahem." Aries was at the door. "You making all of us want to kill you Apollo. Just confess your love to her."  
"No, it'd be useless. What is the love of her guardian compared to what Winter Knight could give her? Who ever he is he is a lucky bastard." Apollo jumped off the bed and walked pass Aries.  
  
"Is all well my queen? The thunder storm you had conjured was amazing. Power is out everywhere, except a few cities." Varilla said to Kristen as she entered the master bedroom.  
"So I've heard. It feels as if you and the others are keeping something from me." Kristen was looking out of the window at the setting sun.  
"No my queen, we would never." Varilla bowed to Kristen.  
"Leave me." Kristen waved her hand and Varilla left. Kristen was dresses in a long black satin dress, V-neckline, golden hems and draping sleeves.  
"The time of attack is near." Athena came from behind the door. Her golden raindrop was now black.  
"The senshi will fall tonight!" Kristen disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Trick or Treat!" Several kids in costumes were at the door. Danielle got up from the sofa and threw candy and charms out the door. The children squealed and left with their gifts.  
"Someone please put the damn 'no candy' sign up!" Danielle yelled eating the candy from the glass bowl. Candy wrappers were all over the floor. The Monster Mash Marathon was on.  
"Jasmine and Kanisha went trick or treating awhile ago." Apollo said licking chocolate from his paws. Aries ran into the living room out of breath.  
"Kanisha and Jasmine, cemetery, attack, help!" Aries plopped down on the floor. Danielle sighed in disgust  
"Shit, right now?!" Danielle got up and ran out the house.  
"I'll tell you what happened!" Apollo laughed as Danielle ran out the house.  
"Hey, wanna spare me a chocolate bar?" Aries groaned.  
  
Danielle arrived at the cemetery and everyone was there. She was surprised to see Hotaru and the outer scouts but, she wasn't surprised to see the three reasons she was there; Varilla, Drusi and Luccia. Danielle rushed to join the scouts' side.  
"Dammit! Luccia, Drusi and Varilla, stop this shit! I gotta go home and watch a marathon!" Danielle stood in front of the rest of the senshi.  
"You know them?! Are you with them?!" Uranus stood out from the group.  
"Uranus shut the fuck up! You talk to damn much! Now back to you brats! Go away before we are forced to kick your little asses!" Danielle shouted at the three girls.  
"I don't think you have the right to talk to my girls that way." Kristen and Athena appeared in a puff of black smoke behind the scouts.  
"Holy shit!" Danielle looked at Athena and Kristen. She dropped to her knees. Sailor Moon came over an knelt down by Danielle.  
"You knew that she was the one in Rini's dream didn't you?" Sailor Moon stroked Danielle's hair.  
"Yes, but I was too foolish to accept it. It's my fault!" Danielle struck the ground with her fist. She gritted her teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sailor Moon tried to calm her down.  
"Enough!" Drake appeared at Kristen's side. "It is your fault! You made all of this happen! Now you pay!" Drake pointed at Danielle. "That's her, my queen! She is the one who betrayed you!" Drake cackled.  
"Is that so? Well, I guess it's time for you to die." Kristen held her palms out towards Danielle. Dark energy gathered in both of Kristen's palms.  
"I deserve this; I didn't save you from him. I put you in dangers' path. If I die, I'm glad it's by your hands, my sister." Danielle hadn't moved an inch.  
"Enough of your rubbish! DARK MIST!" Kristen released her attack. It was enveloping Danielle's body.  
"No!" Kanisha jumped behind Danielle and conjured a powerful whirlwind to blow the mist towards Kristen and company, it enveloped them and they fought hard to see. "Are you ok?" Kanisha looked at Danielle.  
"I hate to see you like this Danielle! Get your ass up, cut the 'my fault' shit and fight!" Uranus said as she joined Kanisha by Danielle's side.  
"Uranus, that's harsh! The last thing she needs is someone yelling at her!" Mercury ran over to Danielle.  
"No, for once the bitch is right. I'm going to fix this." Danielle got up and looked Uranus straight in the eyes. "Thanx." Danielle smirked at Uranus.  
"No problem, I'll kick your ass later for calling me a bitch." Uranus laid a hand on Danielle's shoulders.  
"Isn't that touching in a sick and twisted way?" Drake said as he and Kristen was out of the mist.  
"Look, I'm going after Drake. The rest of you handle Kristen!" Danielle charged at Drake. Kristen went after the senshi; apparently she didn't hear the plan of attack. Danielle threw a punch at Drake, but he dodged it. He turned tail and ran. Danielle was right behind him.  
  
"Now you little bugs. POISON DAGGERS!" Black thorns shot out from Kristen's hand and headed towards the scouts. Thorns hit Venus, Mars, Neptune and Uranus.  
"Oh no! Saturn go attend to the fallen ones!" Sailor Moon shouted. Saturn ran over to the girls.  
"NEGA BLAST!" Kristen's attack knocked all the scouts down. "They're down! I want to toy with them before the final blast." Kristen laughed. "Oh, Athena." Athena appeared at Kristen's side. "Do it."  
"My pleasure. DEMON ROAR!" Athena's attack cracked the ground and tossed the scouts around.  
"We're done for." Neptune muttered to herself.  
  
"Drake come out, you bastard!" Danielle shouted. Behind her chains shot out a tree and bided her to its trunk.  
"Got you this time." Drake appeared in front of Danielle.  
"You one of them bondage type, psycho villains ain't you?" Danielle chuckled as the chains tightened around her neck.  
"You are in no position to joke around." Drake placed a hand on her left breast. She spat in his face. He wiped it off. "You are going to regret that." Drake said as he bent down and pulled down her pants through the chains. He ripped off her thongs and started to lick her inner thighs.  
"Hell no, those thongs were my favorite!" Danielle growled and then smirked at Drake.  
"A joker to the end aren't you?" Drake said still licking her thighs. He took his left hand and started pinching her nipples, with his right hand he started to stroke the outside of her pussy. She gritted her teeth. "I taste blood." Drake said as he flicked his tongue outside her pussy.  
"Oh you are so sick, taking advantage of my period like that." Danielle's face turned red. Drake tongue started to lick harder and harder. Danielle screamed out loud. Drake dug his claws into her nipple, it started to bleed. He stood up and stepped back, blood was dripping from his fangs.  
"So rich and delicious." Drake snapped his fingers, Danielle's body dropped to the ground as the chains disappeared. She tried to stand but she kept falling down.  
"You will pay for this you bastard!" Danielle leaned up against the tree as she held one of her many wounds.  
"Your strength is fading. So what are you going to do, try and fight me or save your friends?" Drake stood in place as if daring her to attack him.  
"Damn you!" Danielle took the last of her strength and ran back to the other girls.  
  
"I think I'll kill this one first, she seems like the leader. Without her they'd most likely want to die." Kristen held Sailor Moon up by her neck.  
"That's all you got?!" Danielle threw ice shards at Kristen causing her to drop Sailor Moon. Kristen jumped off the ground and took to the air.  
"This is the end! Prepare to die! TWILIGHT BLAST!" The park got dark and everyone groan under the dark energy Kristen's attack was giving off. Danielle closed her eyes and was ready to accept her fate.  
"What the hell? How did we end up here?" Danielle opened her eyes and saw that everyone was in the backyard of the Takashi temple. Everyone rose up and started to murmur.  
"We must have Sailor Teleported out of the fear for our lives." Mars said out loud. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Sailor Moon?" Venus had Sailor Moon in her arms; she had fainted. Danielle came over to her and placed her index finger on Sailor Moon's forehead. She sent a cold current from her body to Sailor Moon's brain nerves to jolt her awake  
"Watch out!" Sailor Moon sat up straight. Venus rubbed her back.  
"Chill. Everything's fine." Venus looked up at Danielle. "I don't what you did or how you did it. Just don't tell me, you already scare the hell out of me." Danielle smirked. Everyone got up and detransformed.  
"Why don't everyone come in and have some drinks?" Danielle said halfway into the house. Kanisha and Jasmine walked in behind her. Upon entering the house Aries pounced on Kanisha.  
"Two hours! Are you okay?!" Aries licked Kanisha rapidly. Kanisha pushed him off and ran off giggling. Hence Kanisha's and Aries game of tag began.  
"Vodka for the adults and Bacardi for the kids." Danielle bought out the bottles.  
"Oh, yeah. Get this party started." Hotaru began walking over to the bottles. Setsuna grabbed Hotaru's hood and gave her a stern stare.  
"Danielle, seriously!" Michiru crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Let the people decide." Danielle poured her Vodka and let it rest in the cup. "Let's start with the pussy drinks. Green tea anyone?" Danielle chuckled. With frowns on their faces Raye and Setsuna put up their hands. "Come and get it." Setsuna and Raye went to fix their tea.  
"The rest of us want sake, Vodka, and Bacardi." Hotaru said. Haruka plucked her head. "Ow! Nevermind."  
"Actually I would like that." Ami's voice was barely audioable. Everyone looked at her.  
"Ain't that a bitch?" Danielle said as she took a swig of her drink and fixed Ami some sake. "Fuck this, help yourselves to whatever, and just don't go in my wine cellar." Danielle walked over to Ami and handed her a cup. "It's what you ordered." Danielle chuckled and went out back; she came back with her hands behind her back.  
"Welcome back Danielle." Haruka had her arm around Michiru. "Good stuff too." Haruka raised a glass at Danielle.  
"Is that my '86 red wine?! I thought I said not to go in my damn wine cellar!" Danielle's eye began to twitch. This was Haruka's revenge from Danielle earlier calling her a bitch.  
"I think so." Haruka poured more into her glass. Michiru shrugged as if saying 'You brought this on yourself.' Danielle had something for Haruka and the rest of the freeloaders in the house.  
"Is everyone okay and enjoying themselves?" Danielle said as sweetly as she could. Everyone blurted out 'yes' and 'yeah'. "Good, well take this!" She pulled a water hose from behind her back and sprayed everyone. They started to run around squealing. "Get the hell out my fucking house!" Danielle chased everyone out the front and slammed the door behind them. She laughed so hard she collapsed on the floor from pain.  
"I don't know who you think is cleaning this up." A tired Kanisha and Aries crawled into the room.  
"You think they know you were playing?" Jasmine said stroking Selene. Danielle was laughing too hard to answer. Jasmine shook her head and left her sister to her insanity and sick humor. 


	3. The Worst to Come

THE WORST TO COME  
  
Disclaimer: The Season Senshi, their guardians, Drake and his sisters belong to me. Don't use any of my characters without my permission. Sailor Moon and company belong to Naoko Takeuchi. This is just like my previous stories, so if you are offended please don't read.  
  
It was an unusually quiet morning in the Takashi temple. Jasmine and Kanisha were at the table eating cereal.  
"Something doesn't seem right." Jasmine slowly crunched her cereal.  
"Oh, you noticed I put Aries fleas in your cereal?" Kanisha continued eating. Jasmine turned her head and spat out her cereal. She began to scrape her tongue with her nails and cough as if something was in her throat. Kanisha began to laugh.  
"I'll kill you!" Jasmine lunged over the table and gripped her hands tightly around Kanisha's neck.  
"I was kidding! Danielle! Help!" Kanisha choked out. Jasmine's grip loosened.  
"That's what's missing. Danielle is usually up and shouting at us to hurry up and get to school. I wonder if she is even up." Jasmine stood up and dusted off her school uniform. Kanisha got up and gasped for breath.  
"Sheesh. What a grip." Kanisha came up behind Jasmine as she entered Danielle's room.  
"Danielle?" Kanisha looked through the doorway and at Danielle's bed.  
"You okay sis?" Jasmine walked over to Danielle's bed and placed a hand on her forehead. "130 degrees?!" Jasmine pulled back her hand.  
"Whoa, that's hot." Kanisha ran a hand through her hair  
"Allow me to stay home and nurse you." Jasmine knelt by Danielle's bedside, Danielle shook her head.  
"Go to school, I'll still be here when you return." Danielle's voice was raspy. Apollo came in and jumped on Danielle's forehead. He laid down and curled up on her forehead.  
"Won't Apollo on your head cause you to get hotter?" Kanisha scratched her head.  
"No, my body, like Danielle's is cold, and I'm doing this so there is no need to run and get an ice pack." Apollo used his tail to wipe the sweat off of Danielle's brow.  
"I guess if Apollo is watching you its ok." Jasmine left out the room.  
"Peace sis." Kanisha left out the room behind Jasmine and closed the door. "I hope she'll be fine and don't melt before we get back." Kanisha giggled.  
  
At Juuban High the Toshiba class was out of control. The kids were throwing spitballs and paper airplanes.  
"That bitch Toshiba is finally gone!" One boy shouted as he flung a paper airplane towards the ceiling. Ami entered the room and took her usual seat by Usagi.  
"What's going on?!" Ami started to pick spitballs out of Usagi's hair.  
"The horror and the joy of Toshiba's absence." Usagi turned to Ami. There was a spitball on her left cheek and dark bags under her eyes.  
"You look like death girl." Ami flicked the spitball off of Usagi's cheek. "Long night?" Usagi nodded.  
"I fell asleep. I guess that gave the cue to pummel me with spitballs. Three hours of shampooing my hair should be perfect when I get home." Usagi giggled and plopped her head back down on the desk.  
"Where's Toshiba-sama?" Ami looked around the classroom. Usagi raised her head again and plucked Ami's ear.  
"Look around ya Ami. If Toshiba-sama was here would this be going on?" Usagi dodged a paper airplane.  
"True. I guess I'm the substitute today. Toshiba-sama appointed me the sub in case of her absence." Ami said out loud. Just then a bulky, short man walked into the class with a small blond girl that looked no older than ten by his side. The girl was wearing a smaller version of their uniform. A spitball flew out of nowhere and hit the man on his forehead, he didn't seem to notice.  
"Good morning class." The bulky man said. Giggles came from around the room.  
"Good morning principal Akourima." The students said in unison. The small girl looked up at the principal with her crystal blue eyes and tugged on his suit jacket. He looked down and the girl pointed to his forehead. He felt his forehead and flicked off the spitball.  
"Enough, nonsense. This is your new classmate Luccia Harashi. She is nine years old and has a bigger IQ than most of you dimwits here." Akourima sighed. "Treat her with respect and show her the ropes. A mind like hers shouldn't be ignored. Now Luccia will say a few words." Akourima stepped to the side.  
"Ahem, I'm honored to be in this class. Especially with the acclaimed genius teen Ami Mizuno." Luccia glanced at Ami and smirked. Ami felt a rush of rage.  
"Whoa, Ami she said 'acclaimed genius teen' like you haven proven your worth of the title." Usagi whispered to Ami as Luccia continued to talk. Ami didn't respond she only kept her eyes on Luccia.  
"Thank you Luccia. Now students, Toshiba-sama isn't here. So as a first day bonus, Luccia will be your substitute." Akourima patted Luccia on her blond head.  
"Excuse me Principal Akourima," Ami began as she stood up. "In case of Toshiba-sama's absence, I was assigned substitute." Ami glanced at Luccia for a split second.  
"Well, I am above Toshiba-sama, and I say Luccia will be the substitute. Just for today. Take your seat Ami." Akourima walked towards the door. "If anyone causes Luccia any problems, it's bathroom and cafeteria duty for the whole class. I now leave the classroom to you Luccia." Akourima left the room.  
"Damn Ami, I think you got a rival in the little pipsqueak." Usagi pulled out her biology book. Ami remained silent as she sat down. Luccia approached Ami and Usagi.  
"Don't think of me as a rival Ami, think of me as your superior." Luccia turned back and returned to the front of the room. Ami growled and clenched her teeth. "The assignment is the review on ecology and evolution, get to work." Luccia sat down at Danielle's desk.  
"Being ordered around by a child, how embarrassing." One girl said from the other side of the room. Luccia opened Danielle's desk and started to ramble around inside of it. Ami's eyes widened as she rushed over to the desk.  
"You are stepping over your bounds as a substitute, little girl. You have no right to be going through this desk." Ami glared at Luccia.  
"The name is Luccia and you best remember it. And furthermore what I am doing at this desk is none of your business. Now, unless you would enjoy cleaning out the stalls in the boys' bathroom, I suggest you go back to your seat." Luccia chuckled softly as Ami made her way back to her desk. "I swear I don't see what Danielle sees in that little wench." Luccia scoffed.  
  
"Okay girls, pair up and practice! Mina and Jasmine, pair up. Maybe you'll become friends rather than competitors." The bulky gym teacher blew her whistle.  
"Oh, brother. Just keep cool Mina, Setsuna said not to question them." Mina said to herself as she walked over to the net where Jasmine's long brown, crimson highlighted hair glittered in the sunlight. "Oh I've got to get her hairstylist."  
"Let's practice." Jasmine muttered as she served the volleyball. Mina leapt up and hit the ball back with ease.  
"So let's make this a friendly match. If you win, I and the girls back off you and your sisters' cases. And if I win you will buy me a burger at the pizzaria." The ball passed between Jasmine and Mina with a steady rhythm.  
"Fine." Jasmine opened her hand and smacked the ball towards Mina. The ball continued to pass between Mina and Jasmine without dropping. Neither girl seemed to be out of breath. Some girls even stopped practicing to watch the match.  
"This is going nowhere. Let's talk." Mina said as she smacked the ball back over to Jasmine. Jasmine didn't respond.  
"That black girl is so stuck up." One of the girls watching the match whispered to her friend.  
"Yeah, Mina is trying to be her friend but she isn't even responding. I bet she's racist too." The girl whispered back to her friend, Mina overheard the girls and started to believe them. Something exploded in her as she started to shout at Jasmine.  
"What are you, stuck up and racist?!" Mina leapt high into the air and passed the ball. Jasmine left out a small gasp and balled up her fist. She spiked the ball into Mina's gut. It caught her in mid-air and slammed her into another net across the room. Jasmine turned and ran to the showers. A group of girls ran over to Mina.  
"That bitch!" A girl ran over to Mina's side. The gym teacher came over to Mina also.  
"Calm that language down. Go get the nurse." The gym teacher gave Mina's body a look over.  
"I'm fine." Mina got to her feet and gripped her stomach.  
"Are you sure?" The gym teacher helped Mina steady herself. "Alright, everyone back to practice. Mina hit the showers, if you see Jasmine in the showers don't even glance at her." The teacher let her go. Mina nodded and headed for the locker rooms. Once inside she headed past the lockers and into the showers. Sitting on the far end of the showers, still in her red and white gym uniform, Jasmine sat under the running shower. The water didn't wet her, but her uniform was soaked and hung on her slender body.  
"I heard those girls too Mina. Do you really think me and my sisters are stuck up and racist?" Jasmine muttered. Mina lowered her head and shook it. Without a word Jasmine got up, turned off the shower and left out the showers without a word or even a glance to Mina.  
"What have I done?" Mina muttered to herself.  
  
"Running, running, I love running." Kanisha ran over to Lita. "Is there room for two on this track?" Kanisha looked up at Lita as she tied her shoe.  
"Yeah, I guess." Lita shrugged her shoulders. Kanisha smiled and joined Lita in some stretching exercises.  
"Let's race." Kanisha finished stretching and lined up with Lita on the track.  
"I'm going to dust you so bad." Lita smirked at herself smugly.  
"The only people who dust me are Danielle and Haruka. And you ain't nowhere near their league." Kanisha looked ahead on the track.  
"On your mark, get set.go!" Lita took speed and Kanisha fell behind fast. "Ha, like I said, I'm gonna dust you!" Lita yelled behind her. Kanisha stayed silent and smirked. "What's she up to?" Lita thought to herself. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head and raced forward. Lita arms pumped and her legs began to ache, Kanisha was closing in fast. Lita pushed herself forward, her body ran in overdrive, her breaths were getting shorter and it seemed the sun was bearing her down. Lita neared the end of the track. She was going to win; all of a sudden Kanisha ran by like a bolt of lightning and crossed the finish line. She waited as Lita jogged to her.  
"That was amazing!" Lita said as she caught her breath. Kanisha let out a nervous laugh.  
"A wise racer once said: 'race and pace go hand in hand'." Kanisha ran a hand through her shimmering hazel hair.  
"Who said that? Danielle?" Lita groaned. Kanisha shook her head and placed a palm on her own chest.  
"Me." Kanisha turned and ran towards the locker room.  
"Race and pace?" Lita repeated to herself. The lunch bell echoed throughout the school. "Lunch!" Lita ran behind Kanisha.  
  
Lunchtime and everyone sat at one big table.  
"School lunches are so lame, thanks for bringing lunch Lita." Usagi scarfed down some rice.  
"Delicious Lita." Mina slurped up her noodles. She glanced behind her where Kanisha and Jasmine sat. "Let's invite them over." Mina suggested.  
"Luna said for us not to bother them. Although they help us she's not sure if they're on our side." Usagi swallowed her food.  
"You actually paused from eating Usagi long enough to say something? You surprise me more everyday. Anyway, I'm pretty sure they're on our side." Lita joked and dodged Usagi's fist.  
"Come on over girls!" Usagi stood up and shouted over the noise of the cafeteria. Jasmine and Kanisha waited for awhile and then got up. They walked over to the table and took some seats. Jasmine nodded a greeting to everyone but she didn't make eye contact with Mina.  
"Oh no! Are those jelly filled sweet buns?" Kanisha drooled over Usagi's shoulder.  
"Yup, with a touch of cinnamon." Usagi took a bite out of her eleventh one.  
"I see you are a true gourmand like me." Kanisha chuckled. "So let's dine in each others presence." Kanisha sat beside Usagi.  
"Okay, dig in." Usagi shrugged. Kanisha started to gobble down the sweet cakes. Jasmine sighed and looked around.  
"Where's Ami? I need help with Physics II." Jasmine slapped Kanisha in the back of the head. "Slow down Razor." Jasmine shook her head at the way Kanisha took no heed to her slap and continued eating quickly.  
"Ami went out for lunch." Mina stated. "I wonder where she went though."  
  
At the Toshiba shrine Danielle awoke in a sweat. She looked around the room for Apollo and found him on the edge of the bed hissing at a dark corner of the room.  
"What's wrong Apollo?" Danielle stared into the corner, held out her palm and shot daggers into the dark corner. "See, nothing there. Come over here before I melt." Danielle chuckled to herself. Apollo ran back over to her bed and lay on her forehead. She slept for another twenty minutes when a knock came to the door.  
"Toshiba-sama, its Ami." Ami's voice came from the other side of the door.  
"Come in." Danielle's voice sounded better. Ami walked in the room and frowned.  
"Am I interrupting something?" Ami said as she looked at Danielle with her top off revealing her breast and Luccia in a chair by Danielle's bed.  
"No you are not. Luccia how long have you been here?" Danielle pulled her covers over her chest.  
"For awhile. I came to bring you lunch." Luccia held up a bag of sushi. "I didn't want to disturb your sleep, you looked so peaceful."  
"I too brought you lunch." Ami held up a cup of hot noodles.  
"Thank you girls, stay with me for awhile, Apollo have seems to have disappeared and I need company." Danielle's eyes moved from Ami to Luccia. "This should be quite a treat." Danielle murmured.  
  
"What's wrong my queen? You're rejecting my power and you are suffering." Drake wiped off Kristen's forehead.  
"The other like me suffers also, kill her and I will recover. Better yet get her on our side." Kristen shuddered as if a draft came in.  
"The other like you?" Drake pondered. "Oh, I see, yes I will destroy her and get you back." Drake vanished into the darkness.  
  
"Girls time to go back to school. Lunch is over and it's time for last period." Danielle slurped up the last of her noodles. She sensed that both of them were competing for her attention. Luccia was doing great and Ami wasn't. But Danielle wanted Ami to stay. "Before you go girls, the house is a mess. I haven't had time enough for it, me being sick and all. Ami you do my room. Luccia could you do the dishes?" Danielle had a smirk on her face.  
"Ok." Both girls said together. Ami began straightening up the room. Luccia left for the kitchen. Once Luccia was out of sight Danielle looked to Ami.  
"I would like for you to stay Ami, when Luccia come back in here go to the bathroom and wait until I call for you. Unless you don't want to stay." Danielle smiled at Ami.  
"I'm honored to stay." Ami held up an empty Vodka bottle and giggled. "Alcoholic are we?" Danielle pulled the covers over her head and laughed. "I forgot to ask you something on Halloween when you sprayed us out of the house and I was tipsy from sake. What is the connection between you and Luccia's clan?"  
"Her brother took Kristen and I want revenge, period." Danielle's voice got low and gruff.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll help you in anyway possible." Ami threw the bottle away.  
"I'm finished." Luccia walked back into the room. Danielle cleared her throat.  
"Oh, I'm finished too. See ya Toshiba-sama!" Ami left the room. Danielle looked to Luccia and narrowed her eyes.  
"Luccia, whatever you are planning for the scouts, don't do it." Danielle glared at Luccia. Luccia scoffed.  
"Please, I assure you the only scout I'm interested in is you." Luccia blew Danielle a kiss and winked at her. Danielle grimaced as the small child paused at the door. "So, Ami is staying? Don't do anything you'd regret." With that and a hateful laugh Luccia disappeared.  
"Ami you can come here now." Danielle sat up with the covers still clutched to her chest. Ami walked in dress in a crystal blue kimono.  
"You look.nice." Ami said as she glanced at Danielle's breast. Danielle looked down, she had dropped her cover. She quickly covered up.  
"And you look good enough to fuc-, erm, I mean eat." Danielle let out a nervous chuckle.  
"Hee-hee, is this yours Toshiba-sama?" Ami modeled the kimono in front of the mirror. Danielle shook her head.  
"No it is not mine, and please call me Danielle. The kimono belongs to Kris- AHHHH!!!" Danielle clutched her chest. Ami turned and ran to her.  
"Danielle!" Ami thought about what to do. Danielle reached out for Ami in the midst of her pain. Ami went to her and hugged her tight. Ami felt a cold rush envelop her. The coldness ran through her veins and numbed her senses. They both were groaning under the extreme cold. Danielle finally passed out and the things went back as they were before. Ami checked Danielle's pulse. "You'll be fine." Ami knelt down and kissed her on the lips. She found a chair in the corner and sat there watching over Danielle.  
  
The bell rang throughout the school halls. The kids flooded out of the classrooms. Jasmine waited by her locker for Kanisha.  
"I'm not mad at Mina; I was just upset she would think that. We stay to ourselves because- oh, nevermind I can't even stress over this." Kanisha came running down the hall at top speed.  
"Let's go home; we have to check on Danielle." Kanisha grabbed the rest of her books out of her locker and both of them walked out onto the street.  
"Hey, wait up!" A voice came from behind Jasmine and Kanisha. They both turned around.  
"Usagi?" Kanisha turned to Jasmine. "Run or stay?" Kanisha asked. Jasmine shook her head as Usagi and the others walked towards them.  
"Stay. Let's see what they have to say." Jasmine's eyes settled on Mina as she stepped in front of her. Lita nudged Mina with her elbow.  
"Ahem. Would ya'll like to join us at the pizzaria?" Mina avoided eye contact with Jasmine; instead she kept her eyes to the ground kicking up invisible dirt. Jasmine looked at Kanisha, she nodded.  
"Yeah, let's check with Danielle." Kanisha pulled out her cell phone and punched in some numbers. The phone rang three times before someone answered.  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Danielle's voice filled Kanisha's ears. She had just woken up.  
"Can we go to the pizzaria with the girls?" Kanisha asked.  
"Girls? You mean Usagi and the others?" Danielle's voice got low. "Sure why not. Knock yourselves out, I can take care of myself here, bye and love ya'll." Danielle dropped the phone on the hook.  
"Okay, let's go." Kanisha put her phone away and walked Jasmine, Usagi and the others.  
  
Danielle looked around the room and found Ami asleep in a chair. The top of her kimono was open showing her breast.  
"She took off her clothes? She'll catch her death in my room. That flimsy kimono won't give her any protection." Danielle whispered to herself and got out of bed. She looked in the mirror at her naked body and walked over to Ami and put her into bed. Ami's face looked so peaceful sleeping. Danielle wanted to touch her but she thought of something.  
"Don't do anything you'd regret." Luccia words echoed in her head. Danielle lay by Ami and turned her back to her. Ami started to move. Danielle turned to her and wrapped her arms around Ami.  
"I'm cold like you but I'm half naked and it is not bothering me." Ami moved closer to Danielle.  
"My blood runs through your veins. You used your warmth to sustain me, and in return my coldness replaced your lost warmth." Danielle ran her hand through Ami's hair. Ami blushed and turned her head.  
"Danielle, do you love me?" Ami whispered as she closed her eyes waiting for the answer.  
"Yes, I do." Danielle paused. "You know my answer now what's yours?" Danielle kissed Ami's neck softly.  
"Yes, with all my heart." Ami whispered. Danielle could feel she was nervous.  
"I'm so glad to hear that. If this is going where I think it is you'll lose your virginity with a female, are you willing to live with that?" Danielle whispered into Ami's ear.  
"This will not be my first time. I and Owaru had sex when he was here last. I'm fine with, after all I love you." Ami's body relaxed against Danielle's.  
"Very well. Ami turn around." Danielle waited for Ami to turn around. "You'll be my first female and I'll remember it forever." Danielle drew in for a kiss. Ami closed her eyes as they wrapped their arms around each other. Their tongues intertwined as they explored each others areas. Danielle broke the kiss and positioned herself in between Ami's legs. She looked down at Ami's body. "Are you sure about this?" Danielle asked Ami.  
"More than anything." Ami said. Danielle bent down and cupped Ami's right breast. She began to nibble and suck hard. Ami gasped and moaned. Danielle's hand slid between Ami's thighs and rubbed the outside of her pussy. She slid in two fingers as she and Ami fondled with each others breast. Ami tightened around Danielle's fingers, she jerked and thrusted her fingers deep into her repeatly. Ami let out a shrill scream. Danielle quickly began to kiss her as Ami's body began to shake violently. Ami's juices covered Danielle's hand as her body slowed and her breaths became calm. Danielle slipped out of her and lay down beside her.  
"Are you okay?" Danielle stroked Ami's hair. Ami nodded.  
"I'm great. It's messy down there huh?" Ami chuckled. Danielle thought of something devious yet exciting.  
"Yes, I'll clean it up." Danielle slid under the covers. She found what she was looking for. Ami let out a small gasp as she felt something touch her. She lifted up the covers. Danielle's head was in between her thighs. "So you are a true blue head." Danielle licked harder and Ami thrashed. Danielle placed her left hand on one of Ami's breast, while her other led Danielle's tongue into Ami.  
"I'm about to." Ami released again, this time into Danielle's mouth.  
"You are so good." Danielle rose from between Ami's thighs licking her lips. "I think it's time for some rest. Working you is some hard job." Danielle joked and they both wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.  
  
"Welcome to our hangout." Lita was the first to walk in. Usagi walked to the counter.  
"Hey Andrew, let's have the usual plus two." Usagi winked at Andrew.  
"Usagi I thought you were going on a diet. You don't need two more." Andrew frowned at Usagi.  
"Not for me! We have two friends joining us." Usagi groaned and pointed to Jasmine and Kanisha.  
"Alright, Usagi." Andrew let out an uneasy laugh. Usagi went back to the others.  
"Cool our orders are placed and Rei it is your turn to pay." Usagi sat by Kanisha.  
"No, Usagi it's your turn." Rei glared at Usagi.  
"No Rei it's your turn!" Usagi yelled at Rei.  
"Where's Ami she keeps up with the turns." Rei looked around.  
"She wasn't in last period." Jasmine fiddled with her hair.  
"I wouldn't worry. She's probably sick." Lita said. "And it's my turn to pay." Lita laid her money on the table.  
"Good now that's settled. Andrew, hurry up!" Usagi yelled over her growling stomach.  
"Alright Usagi, I'm almost finished." Andrew yelled out. He rushed out with a platter of cheeseburgers in one palm and sodas on another platter in the other palm. "Seven cheeseburgers and drinks." Andrew set down the items.  
"There are only six of us." Kanisha pointed out.  
"Oh, Ami isn't here?" Andrew asked as he picked up the seventh cheeseburger and drink. Kanisha and Usagi reached for the cheeseburger.  
"Let's split it." Usagi said and Kanisha nodded.  
'This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Kanisha giggled.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you gals being nice to us?" Jasmine sipped her soda. "Aren't you supposed to think we are stuck up and racist?" She glanced at Mina.  
"Look I'm sorry, I'm known for speaking out of terms." Mina muttered to Jasmine.  
"I know, I couldn't help but speak about it." Jasmine lowered her head.  
"We want to join forces and bring down Drake and his brats. To save Kristen. She's Rini's doctor after all." Usagi munched on her cheeseburger. "Plus Danielle saved Rini once and me twice, I think."  
"She's not that kind. She must've been sick." Kanisha swallowed the last of her cheeseburger. Everyone laughed for a minute.  
"Anyway we are all Sisters under Serenity, we must stick together." Mina chuckled.  
"Right." Everyone said together. Jasmine blew a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Who did your highlights?" Mina asked Jasmine. Jasmine shook her head.  
"This is my natural color." Jasmine said with a mouth full of food.  
"You have natural crimson highlights?" Mina asked. Jasmine nodded. "Cool, we should do each other's hair sometimes." Everyone laughed.  
  
Ami snuggled her head into Danielle's chest. Ami woke up and looked around, Apollo hadn't retuned yet.  
"Danielle, wake up I feel a dark energy around us." Ami shook Danielle and she woke up.  
"Yeah, I feel it too. Who's here?" Danielle shouted out loud.  
"So you slept with her, just as Luccia told me. You disgust even me." Drake emerged out of the shadows dressed in his black tux and cape. "Come with me Danielle. Kristen is suffering and so are you. Your bond as twins has been broken. Come with me and I'll make sure she'll be okay." Drake reached for Danielle's hand.  
"And if I refuse?" Danielle wrapped the sheets around her and Ami. "Get ready to run out of here." Danielle turned to Ami.  
"No one's going anywhere." Drake chuckled evilly. "My barriers are all around us. Just try and leave." Drake pointed at Danielle and she became enclosed in a floating bubble.  
"No! MERCURY STAR-" Ami held up her transformation pen but Drake made it fly from her hand as he threw an electric ball at her.  
"Ami! I'll be okay! Stop!" Danielle's voice was muffled inside the bubble.  
"No! I'm saving you!" Ami struggled to her feet. Her body gave off a bright blue light. She held out her palms towards Drake. He started to glow. Ice spikes came out of his body. His concentration broke and Danielle fell to the floor.  
"Damn you! I'll be back!" Drake's body vanished back into the shadows. Ami dropped to her knees. Danielle crawled to her.  
"What was that?" Ami stared at her hands with amazement. Danielle rubbed her back.  
"My blood, my power." Danielle kissed Ami's forehead. "Now you must understand that you can't tell the others."  
"I understand. Can I use them anytime?" Ami looked at her hands.  
"Yes, come to me after school. I'll help you to harness them. For now get dressed. It's six o'clock, my sisters should be home soon and this would be quite a sight for them to see; me and you naked and all." Danielle squeezed Ami's left breast.  
"Danielle!" Ami squealed. Danielle laughed and proceeded to pick up her clothes.  
"You know it was your love for me that enabled you to summon those powers." Danielle slipped on her blouse.  
"Yeah, and your blood." Ami looked around the room. "Where are my panties?"  
"These?" Danielle held Ami's white panties in her mouth hanging by her teeth. Ami snatched them and blushed hard.  
"You are impossible!" Ami slipped on her panties and the rest of her clothes.  
"Danielle!" Kanisha voice came from behind the closed door.  
"Oh shit! Act natural!" Danielle jumped into the bed. Ami fell over a bottle trying to get to a chair.  
"Stop drinking, it's going to be the death of you!" Ami grumbled as she sat in a chair. Sizzling came from behind her as the door knob melted.  
"What's the door doing frozen?" Jasmine looked around. Danielle was faking sleep.  
"Shh, she's sleep." Ami rose from the chair and snuck passed Danielle's bed. Jasmine and Kanisha left.  
"You froze the door knob?" Danielle whispered to Ami.  
"Couldn't get caught could we?" Ami chuckled to herself. "Buh-bye love." Ami blew Danielle a kiss and left.  
"Damn, I need a drink." Danielle reached over to the dresser by her bed. Her Jack Daniel's bottle was frozen solid. "Huh, she's a natural. time for some shuteye." Apollo ran into the room and jumped into bed.  
"Can't go sleep with me. Did I miss anything?" Apollo snuggled up to Danielle.  
"Yeah, one hell of a day." Danielle turned over and fell asleep. 


	4. Fatal Decisions

FATAL DECISIONS  
  
Disclaimer: Let's make this short and sweet. Every character in this story except Sailor Moon and company belong to me. This is just like my previous stories so if you are offended please do not read.  
  
It was a chilly winter afternoon; Danielle was still asleep.  
"Child Winter!" Kanisha barged into Danielle's room and pounced on her bed. "Wake up! You promised to take us ice skating!" Kanisha shook Danielle violently.  
"Holy shit! I'm up! Get off!" Danielle woke up and shoved Kanisha aside. With a yelp Kanisha fell off the bed taking Danielle's pillow with her.  
"That hurt!" Kanisha stood up and brushed off her green puppy sweater and faded blue jeans. With a squeal Kanisha hit Danielle in the face with her pillow. Danielle grumbled and swore under her breath.  
"Shower time." Danielle tried to untangle herself from her sheets. Struggling and kicking wildly she hit the floor. Finally free from her covers she headed to her bathroom. She stepped into the shower and put the hot water on full blast. She soaped her body quickly then let it all run off under the water. She jumped out and dried thoroughly. "What to wear?" Danielle looked around her littered floor and picked up a white tank top and gray sweatpants. She pulled on her clothes and walked out the room. "Let's go!"  
"Come on Jazzy!" Kanisha ran out the room she shared with Jasmine. She had a black gym bag on her right shoulder and her ice skates on her left shoulder.  
"I'm coming." Jasmine came out of the room bundled up like an Eskimo.  
"Jasmine where are your skating digs?" Kanisha asked. Jasmine scowled at Kanisha.  
"You know how much I hate the cold." Jasmine's voice was muffled under the three or four scarves she had on.  
"Alright, let's go." Danielle grabbed Kristen's keys and they headed for Kristen's Lexus. She started the car and pulled out the space. Kanisha was in front with Danielle, Jasmine was in the back.  
"Danielle, why aren't you skating? This should be your sport and all." Jasmine asked as they passed Van Hells Manor.  
"I can't skate, not on ice anyway." Danielle kept her voice low. Jasmine and Kanisha started laughing.  
"The almighty Child Winter can't ice skate?!" Kanisha slapped her knee.  
"And you can't say I can't skate either Danielle. My stuff is in the trunk, I just needed to dress heavily." Jasmine's voice was still muffled.  
"There is no way in hell I'm getting on the ice now." Danielle murmured to herself.  
  
The car stopped in front of the ice rink. There was no one there since they rented it for a private party. They got out the car and headed for the entrance. Kanisha rushed through the doors. Jasmine was right behind her; Danielle took up the far rear. When Danielle entered the rink she could see the others hadn't arrived yet. She went over to a bench surrounding the rink and lay down on her back. Her tank top felt good and cool against her, she wished she could take off her baggy sweatpants. Kanisha and Jasmine came out of the restroom together.  
"Have fun girls!" Danielle yelled at the girls as they rushed onto the rink. She imagined Jasmine was freezing in her short red tank top ice skating dress. "She gonna catch the fucking flu." Danielle chuckled to herself. Hotaru came behind Danielle and looked down on her as she lay on the bench.  
"Aren't you cold?" Hotaru looked at Danielle's tank top. Danielle shook her head.  
"Oh I see why. Why aren't you skating?" Hotaru asked. Danielle was about to tell the truth but held back; the thought of a child laughing at her made her feel cowardly.  
"Hurt my leg awhile back." Danielle closed her eyes. Hotaru went around facing Danielle.  
"I can help you if you like." Hotaru smiled. "Michiru has another outfit you could wear." Danielle rose up slightly. She liked the idea of wearing something of Michiru's.  
"Sure, I guess so." Danielle got up and walked over to Haruka and Michiru alongside Hotaru.  
"Hey Danielle." Setsuna said as she passed Danielle and Hotaru. Danielle nodded a greeting to Setsuna.  
"Look what the cat dragged in." Danielle said as she and Hotaru neared Haruka and Michiru.  
"I was just about to say the same thing." Haruka looked Danielle up and down.  
"Hello Danielle." Michiru averted Danielle's gaze as she was busy fiddling with a camcorder.  
"Anyway, I just need to use that spare suit of yours Mimi." Danielle winked at Michiru.  
"Uh, sure. Hotaru could you get my spare out of my bag?" Michiru let out a frustrated grunt at the camcorder. Hotaru went to the side and rambled through the bag. She pulled out a black skating leotard with snowflakes on the hems. Danielle glanced at the small suit.  
"Holy shit is that the one you made for me back in high school?" Danielle looked at a blushing Michiru.  
"No wonder I never wanted to wear it. I'm going to change." Haruka picked up her golden leotard and walked to the bathroom.  
"I wonder if she went in men or women." Danielle muttered.  
"Dani! That's not nice!" Michiru held back a laugh. Danielle blew Michiru a kiss.  
"Then why are you laughing?" Danielle turned to get dressed.  
"I'll get you some skates at the counter!" Hotaru yelled to Danielle.  
  
Ten minutes later Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mina and Lita entered the rink already dressed.  
"Oh, Jasmine!" Mina ran to the edge of the rink and waved at Jasmine. Jasmine smiled a shaky smile and skated over to Mina and the others.  
"It's cold. I'm just warming up." Jasmine shivered.  
"I know. I want some hot cocoa before I hit the ice. Join me?" Mina grabbed Jasmine and headed for the snack area.  
"Hi Lita." Kanisha waved to Lita. Lita smiled.  
"Just got on my skates, you ready?" Lita twirled in her green leotard. A large pink rose was in the center of it. Lita got on the ice and with Kanisha they sped off.  
"Come on Usagi." Rei pulled Usagi on the rink. "Let's see some of those Moon Kingdom skills, princess." Usagi yelped as Rei swung her around.  
"Michiru and Haruka look heavenly together." Ami looked as Haruka held Michiru close to her and still managed to skate.  
"Yeah, but Setsuna is the best." Hotaru joined Ami's side.  
"Why aren't you skating Hotaru?" Ami asked. "Go show off your lavender suit, it looks pretty." Ami looked down at Hotaru.  
"Hee-hee thanks, but I'm skating with Danielle." Hotaru giggled. "Seems she has trouble." Hotaru pointed to Danielle as she came towards them nearly stable on her ice skates.  
"Go have fun, I'll handle her." Ami said watching Danielle as she stumbled, tripped and fell.  
"Nah, I said I'd help. I'll turn her over to you in a bit." Hotaru left Ami to help Danielle on the ice.  
"Hm, going solo for awhile shouldn't hurt." Ami slid out onto the ice and watched Hotaru and Danielle. Hotaru let go of Danielle's hand and went off the ice, she headed for the bathroom. Danielle tried to skate; she looked like a three year old. Ami thought it was cute, she headed over to Danielle. "Hi." Ami startled Danielle and she fell.  
"Yowch!" Danielle rubbed her bottom.  
"Oh this is going to be good to watch over and over again." Haruka was above Danielle with a camcorder.  
"Haruka leave her be." Michiru pulled Haruka's ear and skated away. Haruka protested but kept the camcorder to her eye. Ami skated away giggling.  
"Let me help you." A silky male voice came from above Danielle. She looked up into the red eyes of a smirking male with long white hair.  
"D-D-Diablo?" Danielle stammered and tried to scoot away.  
"Don't forget me." A slender female with a small voice appeared behind Danielle. The female had crystal blue eyes, pale skin, and long white hair like Diablo's.  
"Angelica?" Danielle gasped; she blinked repeatly at the two people.  
"You seemed more surprised to see me." Diablo reached for Danielle's hand and helped her up.  
"Yeah, whatever. What are you two doing here?" Danielle glanced at their black and white referee sets.  
"We work here." Angelica flipped her long white hair and placed a hand on her hip.  
"I mean here in Japan." Danielle held her balance. "Are you two still in the CIA?"  
"Are you and your sisters still in the CIA?" Diablo ran a hand through his hair.  
"Stop running around the motherfucking bush and answer my damn question." Danielle said calmly.  
"Still cuss like a sailor, eh?" Diablo turned around and waved as Kanisha skated over to him at top speed.  
"Diablo!" Kanisha jumped onto Diablo and he caught her in his arms.  
"What are you doing here baby?" Kanisha kissed him on his face wildly.  
"Well what are the famous CIA agents Light and Dark doing here?" Jasmine came up behind Angelica.  
"We're here to help you save Krissy." Angelica beamed at Jasmine.  
"How did you know about Kristen?" Danielle asked as she struggled to keep her balance.  
"Oh look more company." Diablo, still holding Kanisha, nodded towards Usagi and all the others.  
"You were CIA agents Jasmine?" Setsuna asked. Jasmine nodded.  
"For awhile." Danielle said as Ami came up behind her to hold her balance.  
"Ten years, Sapphire." Angelica nodded towards Danielle.  
"Sapphire?" Usagi asked in confusion, she picked with the little bunnies on her outfit.  
"We all had code names. I was Sapphire, Jasmine was Ruby, Kanisha was Emerald and Kristen was Diamond." Danielle swung Ami from behind her to in front of her and glared at her, Ami laughed nervously.  
"Ten years, and you are twenty years old. You were a ten year old secret agent?!" Hotaru asked.  
"Yeah and me and Kanisha are fifteen." Jasmine noted. "Which means.?"  
  
"Five year old secret agents?! My goodness!" Lita exclaimed. "How it that possible?!"  
"We were temporarily genetically enhanced. They used children for espionage so it wouldn't be obvious. But over the years we developed our own skills. We were born with our abilities over the seasons, which what attracted the CIA to us. Soon we broke away from the CIA and they knew better than to come after us." Kanisha said as she giggled, conjured up a razor leaf storm and directed it at Jasmine who in turn destroyed the leaves with ten tiny fireballs. "Kanisha and I were the youngest agents in the industry." Jasmine winked at Kanisha.  
"And the best, Ruby and I here were out of control and we rocked ten times harder than ol' Sapphire and Diamond." Kanisha hugged Diablo tightly.  
"No you and Miss Firestarter there were just plain trouble!" Danielle's face turned red. "Diamond and I rocked and we kept your little asses out of harm's way! That was so much work." Jasmine and Kanisha scoffed.  
"Yeah right!" Jasmine and Kanisha stuck their tongues out at Danielle. Danielle growled and fought the urge to playfully tackle both of her sisters down.  
"Watch it you might lose your balance Sapphire." Usagi giggled.  
"Oh please do, I'm getting good dirt on camera." Haruka stood in between Michiru and Setsuna.  
"One day I'll look back on this and laugh." Danielle lowered her head. Laughter ran through the rink.  
"We'll stick around you may need us to save your asses again later." Diablo smirked at Kanisha. "She'll help too." Kanisha planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Again" Rei asked. Angelica nodded and sighed.  
"Halloween, when the 'miracle' happened. Who do you really think saved you?" Angelica giggled.  
"I thought we sailor teleported out of the fear for our lives." Usagi said in puzzlement.  
"We saved you. Allow me to give you a demonstration of only one of our many powers." Diablo put down Kanisha and stood by Mina.  
"Hold onto your bras ladies." Danielle muttered. She glared at Diablo. "I fucking dare you to even try it on me."  
"It's not you just wait." Diablo held out his hand "bra." In a flash of red light a garnet bra appeared in Diablo's hand. Everybody felt their chests. Setsuna skated to the front and took her bra with a scarlet face. Diablo let out a sexy growl.  
"Perv!" Setsuna slapped Diablo and raced to the bathroom.  
"You could have stolen my bra and that wouldn't have happened!" Kanisha shrieked and skated away.  
"Baby, wait!" Diablo raced after Kanisha. Giggles erupted from around the circle before everyone went their separate ways back onto the rink.  
"So Kanisha and Diablo are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hotaru nudged Angelica.  
"Yeah he's 18 and she's only about to turn 16. Young love, so cute!" Angelica sighed and skated away. Haruka skated over to Danielle as Ami departed.  
"Where's Michiru, isn't she keeping you away from me?" Danielle held onto the railing.  
"Whatever, she went to the bathroom." Haruka turned off her camcorder. "Anyway what is your relationship with Ami?"  
"The relationship a teacher and student have. What else?" Danielle gripped the railing tightly.  
"My eyes caught differently; too bad I didn't get it on camera. Ami was rubbing up against you in a way I wouldn't rub up against Michiru in public." Haruka glared at Danielle.  
"So you caught me. Big deal, I love Ami." Danielle's body felt weak.  
"Why, because she reminds you of Michiru?" Haruka sneered.  
"She does favor Michiru in a sense but." Danielle was stopped as she saw an enraged Ami stepped from behind Haruka.  
"You only love me because I resemble someone you can't have?! Haruka was right!" Ami voice got harsh and her eyes swelled up with tears, she skated away.  
"Ami! Dammit! Haruka, I've done nothing to you! Leave my life the fuck alone!" Danielle skated after Ami, as she neared her a bolt of lightning stopped her. "Huh?!" Danielle looked up and there was Kristen, Drake, Drusi, Luccia and Varilla.  
"Far enough, I'll destroy the one you chose over me." Luccia and her sisters headed for the transformed senshi.  
"This'll be great to get on camera." Haruka turned on her camcorder again and stalked around the railings of the rink.  
"Newcomers? I'll take care of them." Drake headed for Diablo and Angelica.  
"Then that leaves you and me." Kristen glanced at Danielle and tackled her to the ice; they blasted and thrashed each other.  
  
"Ah, Drake we meet again." Angelica looked at Drake's masculine body in the air. "Golden Warrior Angel, I summon thee!" A male angel with six shining white wings dressed in golden armor appeared by Angelica's side. The angel took off at Angelica's silent command and headed for Drake, unsheathing his golden bladed sword the angel pierced Drake and disappeared in a burst of golden light. Drake let out a sharp cry and held his huge wound.  
"And to top it all off, DEMON CLAWS!" Diablo extended his right hand claws and swiped at Drake; they hit his face and blinded him.  
  
"This is too easy. Ready girls?" Drusi raised her left hand. Luccia and Varilla followed Drusi's lead.  
"TRI-BEAM!" The three girls shouted as the dark triangle of light they created headed for the scouts. The blast rendered the scouts helpless.  
"Kristen! Finish her off!" Varilla shouted to Kristen who was hovering over Danielle.  
"My pleasure." Kristen looked down at Danielle who was barefooted and bloody. Her skates were far off to the right and one had a blade missing; it was in Danielle's back. Kristen had stabbed her to cease the fight. Kristen put both of her hands over her head with her palms tilted towards the sky. A large disk of dark energy started to form over Kristen's head.  
"Finish her?!" Luccia teleported to Danielle's side. "Kristen, cease attack!" Luccia shouted. Kristen did not respond in anyway as the dark disk continued to grow.  
"Kristen cease!" Varilla and Drusi shouted. "You no longer have control over her or Drake. Your dark soul has grown soft. Kristen, kill them both!" Drusi and Varilla said in unison. Kanisha crawled over to Angelica and Diablo, who was also caught in the tri-beam attack. Kristen threw the disk of energy at both Luccia and Danielle.  
"Danielle, listen when I'm gone destroy Drusi and Varilla, only then will you save Drake and Kristen. I will watch over you always!" Luccia pushed Danielle out of the way of the blast. The blast consumed Luccia and killed her. Kristen fell to the rink, and so did Drake who was beside Drusi and Varilla.  
"Oh, no! We needed Luccia to sustain those two!" Varilla gasped.  
"No! We can do this without her bleeding heart in the way!" Drusi shouted. The scouts had begun to come around back to consciousness. "Hit them! TRI-BEAM!" Drusi and Varilla's attack failed.  
"You didn't think that you could pull that off without the other little brat, did you? SOUL REAVER!" Diablo's attack blew Drusi and Varilla down.  
"Danielle! With my minds' eye I can see that Drake is surrounded by something that looks like string! Check Krissy out!" Kanisha yelled at Danielle who had just came to.  
"I won't see a damn thing! I don't have a minds' eye like you! Plus, I have a fucking blade in my back!" Danielle yelled from the rink floor.  
"Nevermind! I see them!" Kanisha yelled to Danielle.  
"Blade." Angelica said as the bloody blade from Danielle's back transferred to her hand in a flash of blue light.  
"Thanks, that feels worse." Danielle said with her face to the rink floor.  
"Anytime. I see pain doesn't affect your biting sarcasm." Angelica smirked and helped Danielle up. "Anyway, Drake and Kristen are puppets; Drusi, Varilla and Luccia are the puppet masters. One puppet master dies, the puppets lose power, kill all the puppet masters and.?" Angelica said and waited for Danielle's response.  
"The Krissy and Drake are free!" Danielle exclaimed. Since she wasn't on skates, Danielle had perfect balance. Drusi and Varilla were regaining strength. Drusi got to her feet.  
"Drake, arise!" Drusi had a terrible limp, so she took to the air. "Wake up Varilla, I need you!" Drusi shouted.  
"Here I am!" Varilla came up from behind a bench and took to the air with Drusi. "Drake, revive Kristen!" Varilla held her bleeding arm. Drake began reviving Kristen.  
"How are little kids so much trouble?" Sailor Pluto shouted.  
"Little kids?! So our shells are that of small girls, but we are truly older than life itself!" Varilla cackled.  
"DARK BEAM!" Drake and Kristen blew the scouts everywhere with their attack. They celebrated their short victory.  
"Danielle this is a battle that can't be won now. Let's teleport out of here." Diablo groaned from the pain of his many wounds.  
"Angelica, teleport the other senshi and my sisters out of here when I say so." Danielle groaned; her whole body throbbed with pain. "Diablo get Haruka's camera, if she want something to see I'll give it to her." Diablo got the camera; it was busted up a bit, but still worked perfectly.  
"Danielle what are you doing?" Jasmine asked. Danielle got to her knees.  
"I'm going to find out how powerful this forbidden power is." Danielle held her bruised shoulder.  
"Fine. We'll see you around." Kanisha hugged Danielle and joined Angelica with the other scouts. Jasmine did the same.  
"Huh, can ya at least cry? You know after I do this I may never come back." Danielle sighed.  
"The powerful Child Winter laughs in the face of danger and even death don't scare her." Kanisha sniffled.  
"You'll find some way back to us." Jasmine winked at Danielle as Angelica teleported them all away.  
"Just me and you Diablo. Kanisha would never forgive me if I let you die here. So when you sense your life in danger leave." Danielle got to her feet. "Start rolling."  
"Will do, just take it away." Diablo turned on the camera and started rolling. "Any last words?" Diablo joked.  
"As a matter of fact there is something I want to say." Danielle looked into the camera. "I am doing this for all of us; don't think of me as heroic just incredibly stupid. Some of you have treated us badly but I am still willing to die for you all. To that special person among you, I love you and will think of you always. See you in Hell Haruka." Danielle turned from the camera and went to the center of the rink. "WINTER IMPERIAL POWER-UP!" Danielle's hair grew to her waist and shined crystal blue. Wings of ice grew out of her back and she had a non-traditional sailor uniform of blue and white. Immediately the temperature of the rink dropped 80 degrees. Winter looked down at herself. "Bitchin'! Diablo I hope you getting all of this!" Winter flapped her wings and took to the air.  
"Yeah! I'd like to see the bra under that uniform." Diablo kept his lens on Winter.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Varilla glared at Winter.  
"I'm your angel of death! Call me Imperial Sailor Winter!" Winter smirked at Drusi. "Time to pay your dues ya old bitches. Let's get this over with quickly. Diablo, catch part of this then get the hell out of here!" Winter looked over her shoulder at Diablo. He nodded.  
"Go do your thing, I'm fucking freezing!" Diablo screamed. Danielle turned to Kristen and frowned.  
"You leave me no choice. I will die saving you. FROZEN HELL!" Winter's wings shed their icicle feathers and the rink began to erupt in glaciers. A glacier erupted between Diablo's legs.  
"Time to leave." Diablo shrieked as he shut of the camera and teleported.  
  
Diablo appeared in the living room of the Takashi shrine.  
"Where's Danielle?" Apollo walked up to Diablo. A noise that sounded like an explosion faraway filled everyone's ears.  
"There's no question now, not even she survived that explosion." Angelica bowed her head.  
"She?! Who's 'she'?! Is it Danielle?! Was Danielle in that explosion?!" Apollo shouted. Diablo lowered his head and threw the camera to Haruka.  
"Her last words." Diablo said as he took a sobbing Kanisha in his arms. "We'll all miss her."  
Let's see this folks." Haruka said with no remorse as she slipped the tape into the VCR and set it to play. The tape began with Danielle down on the ice.  
  
In a flash of white light Danielle found herself on a cloud surrounded by stars.  
"Hell is too cool." Danielle looked around. She looked ahead where a path of parted clouds led to a big door with the phases of the moon engraved in it.  
"This is neither Hell nor Heaven. This is the Gates of Time." A familiar person stood next to the gates.  
"Sailor Pluto." Danielle neared Sailor Pluto who was in a strange sailor uniform and looked somewhat different. "Nice new adjustment to the uniform." Danielle smiled at Sailor Pluto.  
"Greetings Goddess Fuyu. Serenity awaits you through the gates." Pluto bowed to Danielle as the gates opened.  
"Uh, right. I'll be going now." Danielle ran through the gates. She appeared in a large crystal-like room. She passed a large mirror and backed up, for the first time she realized how she looked and was dressed. Her skin was still black; her hair was the same way it was when she was Imperial Winter and her eyes was a strange cold blue color. "Bitchin' to the fucking third degree." Danielle said as she looked at her attire. She wore a pale blue silk gown with spaghetti straps and two splits all the way up to her hips. She had on jewelry of ice.  
"Mind your tongue Goddess Fuyu." A voice came from behind Danielle. It was Serenity, she bowed to Danielle.  
"All this bowing crap is freaking me out." Danielle muttered. Serenity rose to her feet.  
"I take it that Millennia Sailor Pluto told you that you were not in Heaven of Hell. You are in the Moon Kingdom 41st century." Serenity approached Danielle.  
"I'm Goddess Fuyu? Fine, I'll play along, just talk to me like a normal person and stop all the bowing crap." Danielle looked at Serenity's odangos. "Your meatballs are blond in my time and now they're white." Danielle chuckled.  
"Meatballs?! You want me to treat you like a normal person Fuyu?! I will! These are not meatballs, this is the hairstyle of the Moon Kingdom lady heiresses and I take great pride in my hairstyle!" Serenity shouted. A blue haired woman ran into the chamber.  
"My queen I was walking by to the library and I heard you shouting. Is all well?" The blue haired lady laid eyes on Danielle and bowed quickly, her face was red with embarrassment. "Goddess Fuyu, I didn't notice you were here. Forgive me."  
"A-Ami?" Danielle whispered her name; she fought the urge to reach her hand out to her.  
"I must be on my way." Ami fled out the door.  
"Speechless? Yeah, whatever. Anyway Fuyu, you are not dead. You are a Goddess for crying out loud, you're immortal!" Serenity shouted.  
"Wait, if I'm a Goddess so are my sisters. Then Kristen didn't die either?!" Danielle's blood was pumping; the thought of seeing her sister again filled her with joy like no other.  
"Yes, Goddess Haru is fine, she'll return to earth shortly." Serenity said as she began to calm down.  
"And what about me meatball head? Will I be returning to earth soon too?" Danielle smirked at Serenity.  
"I swear if you weren't a Goddess, I'd. hmm, oh this is perfect revenge." Serenity muttered to herself as she thought of something good. "You will return to earth. as an animal. Make your decision wisely. May I suggest a pig?" Serenity giggled.  
"A pig?! That's more of your animal Serenity!" Danielle exclaimed. "Why an animal anyway?! I'm sure Kristen doesn't have to return to earth as an animal!" Danielle crossed her arms over her petite chest and poked out her lower lip like a five year old child.  
"Stop acting like a child Fuyu. You used your forbidden power, she didn't. You suffer, she don't, simple." Serenity turned to the large mirror in front of Danielle. "Let's see how your family and friends were affected by your so-called heroic stunt." Serenity waved her hand over the mirror and the image rippled to the Takashi living room.  
"They just finished watching the tape." Danielle murmured to herself.  
  
"That's all she said." Diablo turned off the VCR. Kanisha laid a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.  
"Who was she talking about when she said 'who I loved.'?" Usagi pondered out loud.  
"Isn't it obvious? It's Michiru, even in death she still thinks about how she lost her to me." Haruka smiled to herself.  
"It wasn't Michiru, that person knows who they are." Angelica muttered and glanced at Ami. Ami eyes swelled up with tears as she grabbed her skates and ran out the temple and onto the street.  
"I'll get her." Haruka rose and ran after Ami. She found her at the bottom of the temple stairs.  
"How could I be so stupid? She devoted herself to me and because I doubted how she could love someone like me I listened to you! She told me she loved me and I let your words turn me against her! Now she's never going to know how sorry I am!" Ami rose from the steps and turned towards Haruka. "It's all your fault!" Ami's eyes lit up crystal blue. She held her palm out towards Haruka and fired ice daggers at her. Some hit Haruka and some didn't. After her assault, Ami turned and ran.  
"How the hell did she do that?" Haruka pulled a dagger out her left leg. Ami was out of sight.  
  
"Wow, her powers are developing nicely." Serenity waved her hand over the mirror and it turned back to normal only showing Serenity's reflection.  
"Yeah, she kicked Haruka's ass. She definitely has my blood." Danielle patted her hip.  
"So have you decided on you animal?" Serenity turned to Danielle. Danielle fell silent.  
"Hmm, a black cat should do fairly." Danielle scratched her head.  
"Fine. Back through the Gates of Time, you'll be in your new body until the next crescent moon." Serenity led Danielle to the Gates of Time. "Wherever you end up be there again at the next crescent moon or you'll have to wait for the next one. Buh-bye, Fuyu!" Serenity pushed Danielle through the gates.  
  
Haruka returned to the temple all battered and bruised.  
"What happened to you?!" Michiru exclaimed. Haruka had to think of a quick lie until later when she was alone with Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru.  
"Err, I fell." Haruka sat back down. Hotaru snickered.  
"On what? A thousand pieces of glass?" Hotaru giggled. Setsuna shot Hotaru a dirty look. "Sorry." Hotaru whispered.  
"Down the steps." Haruka muttered. Her wounds burned as if she lay on a bed of burning nails.  
"We can't stay here." Jasmine sniffled. Kanisha nodded in agreement. Diablo took Kanisha into his arms.  
"Stay with me and Angelica at the hotel." Diablo stroked Kanisha's buttock.  
"Uh, no." Kanisha flicked Diablo's hand away. "I'm sure one of the girls wouldn't mind taking one of us in." Kanisha chuckled softly as she inched away from Diablo.  
"Yes, stay at my temple. And I can use some extra hands too." Rei stood up in her tattered red skating outfit.  
"Um, your temple isn't good for us. There is a force field you put up not letting any unknown beings near it. That's why we go the long way home. The field wouldn't destroy us, it just creeps us out." Jasmine giggled. "For some reason we fall in the unknown beings category."  
"Shut up Jazzy." Kanisha giggled as began to continue. "Check with your guardians. They'll tell you about the force field." Kanisha got up to go pack her things. "It's fine if I stay with you right Lita?" Kanisha turned to Lita and smiled.  
"Sure, I could teach you how to cook." Lita exclaimed and ran to help Kanisha.  
"I could teach you to cook to ya know." Diablo sounded a little hurt.  
"Another day Dark. You can teach me to cook instead." Angelica patted her brother's head.  
"Okay, but I can't do funny things with hotdogs if I teach you." Diablo muttered sadly. Angelica threw a pillow at him.  
"What's wrong Rei?" Mina asked as she looked at Rei.  
"I have I guardian? Like Luna?" Rei pondered. Selena flew into the room.  
"Actually, you have two. They're my cousins. The crows that always hang around your temple. Two of them always stay behind." Selene settled on Jasmine's shoulder.  
"Oh my friends Smote-bug and Blackie?" Rei exclaimed. Usagi covered her mouth and laughed.  
"Uh, yes. Their names are Phobos and Demios. They are brother and sister and very good guardians." Selene screeched as Aries' wet nose nudged her.  
"Shut up bird. Hey Lita, can I come too?" Aries tried to smile, but it looked more threatening than friendly.  
"Sure as long as you are paper trained." Lita giggled. Aries nodded as Lita sat back down with a bag of Kanisha's stuff.  
"Jazzy can stay with me!" Mina exclaimed. "Probably better than staying with Usagi." Mina laughed and Usagi pouted.  
"Okay. Will Selene and Artemis get along?" Jasmine stroked Selene's beak.  
"Sure, he'll be so scared he won't even near her." Mina winked at Jasmine. Jasmine went to pack up her stuff quickly and came back out her room in five minutes.  
"So that's settled. I'm staying here. The rest of you clear out." Apollo sat at Usagi's feet. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. "Guess I'll go for a walk." Apollo left ten minutes after everyone else.  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Danielle found herself on the edge of some wood above murky water. "I'm at the Tokyo harbor?! Wait. is that my voice?!" Danielle's voice sounded as if she had shrunk. "I sound like a fuckin' chipmunk! Serenity, I'll get you!" Danielle got up. 'So I have to be back here at the next crescent moon?' Danielle though to herself in her normal voice. 'Guess I'll take a walk.' Danielle started walking. 'I'm hungry. I want some chicken or something. Ooh, what a delightful smell my kitty senses are picking up.' Danielle thought to herself as she dashed across the busy street. Cars honked after her. She found herself in an alley. She looked where the smell was coming from. Five of six cats were gathered around a plate of small, raw fish. 'Anchovies! I hate anchovies! But, I'm so hungry! Fuck it, I'm eating!' Danielle thought as she dashed over to the other cats. She stopped as the biggest cat stepped from the crowd of cats over the plate  
"Rrrrrraaaaaaaawwwwwww!" The cat let out a series of yowls and purrs. The other cats joined him by his side. Danielle began to back up.  
'My kitty senses are telling me I'm in for it. Kitty rape perhaps?' Danielle thought as she looked for a place to run. The big cat was only about two feet from her. A white cat appeared in front of Danielle as the big cat jumped for her. She threw her face to the ground fast and covered her head with her paws. Soon the yowls and hisses subsided, but she didn't dare look up.  
"Hey Kitty, you okay?" A familiar voice made Danielle lift her face. It was Apollo. She was so happy. She leapt up and nuzzled her head to his neck. He backed up. "Whoa, do I know you?" Apollo had some black fur on his neck.  
'Oh great I'm shedding.' Danielle thought to herself and tried to quickly think of a lie. "I'm Demoness, and you are?" Danielle strained to make her voice sound right but it got even worse.  
"I'm Apollo. Nice to meet you Demoness." Apollo let out a stifled laugh. Danielle groaned.  
"Likewise, I'm sure. Are you laughing at my voice?" Danielle no longer strained her voice.  
"Yeah and the fact that you almost got killed over month old anchovies. But, actually I'm curious of how you became to talk. Oh, and you have a beautiful voice." Apollo sat in front of Danielle licking his wounded back.  
"Oh! You got harmed because of me. Sorry." Danielle lowered her head.  
"No worries. It's a small price to play for one's life. I'm glad to help. Now back to how you became to talk." Apollo left the wound alone.  
"Oh, erm, uh I'm an angel that was turned into a cat by uh.a witch." Danielle giggled to herself. 'Take that Serenity!' Danielle thought to herself with a grin. "I guess I should take my leave now. I need to find some food." Danielle turned to leave.  
"Hmm, an angel named Demoness. Interesting, allow me to accompany you. You seem fairly lost, I'll help you out. Plus, somehow I'm drawn to you. Let's go eat." Apollo came up beside her. They began to walk.  
"How are you drawn to me?" Danielle rubbed up against his side slightly.  
"You remind me of my recently departed love." Apollo's voice got low and Danielle thought she heard a faint sniffle.  
"If it's not too much I'd like to hear of this special kitty." Danielle tried to joke, her voice made it even better.  
"Not a kitty, she was a person. And I really don't mind telling you." Apollo smiled.  
"Well, I'm all fur." Danielle giggled. "Get it? All fur, all ears?" She cracked up so hard she had to stop walking.  
"You are a rather amusing angel. Onto my story," Apollo began. "Her name was Danielle."  
  
Ami walked into her house and set down her skates. She ran into her room and plopped down on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and sobbed in it.  
"I'm so stupid! Why did I let Haruka get to me? Now Danielle's gone and she doesn't know I still love her!" Ami almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. She quickly dried her tears and wiped her running her nose with the back of her tattered skating outfit. She got up and ran to the door. "Who is it?"  
"Owaru, surprise!" Owaru was on the other side of the door.  
"Owaru!!" Ami pulled open the door quickly and wrapped her arms around Owaru. She sobbed into his arms.  
"Its okay baby, I know baby. She's gone, but she'll be back. Don't cry now. Let's go out and see a movie or something." Owaru rubbed Ami's back and hugged her.  
"Okay, let's go to the movies." Ami sniffled and dried her tears once more. "As long as I'm with you I'm okay." Ami went to change.  
"Oh Ami, I hope your loss won't affect your fight against this new enemy." Owaru sighed.  
  
"Diablo! I swear if you leave this toilet seat up one more time I'm pulling out of my end of the rent!" Angelica screamed from the bathroom.  
"Oh shove it! Come here Angelica I got something to show you." Diablo was in their room looking at the tape of the ice rink.  
"What, that we are out of a job?" Angelica came out of the bathroom with her white silk robe tied tightly around her waist.  
"Yeah, and that she's still alive." Diablo turned off the tape. "Her life force seems small but she's still alive."  
"Well duh Dark. Of course she is. We all detect her life force; it's just that she may be a wandering spirit." Angelica rubbed her wet hair with a towel.  
"Yeah, I wonder how Kanisha is doing." Diablo got up off the edge of the bed and went into the bathroom. "Ah! Angelica! You used my razor for your legs and now it's full of hair!"  
"That's how I feel about the toilet seat you dick." Angelica put the towel over her face and lay down on her bed as Diablo continued to rant.  
  
"Alright Haruka, we're home." Michiru helped Haruka into the house. Setsuna and Hotaru came after them.  
"What happened and no lies this time." Setsuna helped Haruka onto the couch.  
"Ami can now use powers outside of her scout form. I can't believe it myself." Haruka tried not to touch her burning wounds.  
"Are you serious?!" Hotaru exclaimed. Michiru hushed the child. Setsuna's eyes widened.  
"How could this be?" Setsuna sat down on the couch. "How could she have acquired this power?"  
"Could she have developed it or was the ability given to her?" Michiru thought out loud.  
"Let's find her and ask." Hotaru stood up, Setsuna pulled her back down.  
"No she won't talk without a fight. And with her new power, she's even considered to be dangerous." Haruka said as she kept her body stiff.  
"Michiru, she could probably really hurt you but, you go talk to her." Setsuna said. Michiru nodded and got up.  
"Take good care of Haruka for me." Michiru walked out of the house.  
  
Kristen awoke in Drake's arms; they were in a soft canopy bed. Drake snore softly on Kristen's chest.  
"What happened?" Kristen opened her eyes all the way up and sat up. Drake groaned as his head fell off her chest and awoke.  
"Kristen, where are we?" Drake looked around. Kristen hopped off the bed to get a better view of things. She was dressed in a silk lavender gown with the back out. Her hazel hair reached her shoulders and it had steaks of violet in it. She had flower buds on her necklace, anklet, earrings, and ring.  
"I have no idea. I remember everything that just happened. Drake, could we be in heaven?" Kristen looked to Drake who was now beside her.  
"I don't think so. I shouldn't be here if this is heaven." Drake wrapped his arms around Kristen. He was in a black tuxedo with a velvet royal purple cape clipped by a golden flower bud around his shoulders that dragged behind him.  
"Don't be like that my love. If you are here this is where you belong. Why are we here?" Kristen hugged up against Drake.  
"Ah, Goddess Haru and King Drakarri, you've finally awaken. Welcome to the Moon Kingdom of the 41st century." Serenity walked into the room. Her white odangos dragged behind her slightly. She bowed to both Kristen and Drake.  
"Goddess Haru? You mean I'm Goddess of the blooming season?" Kristen escaped Drake's embrace and walked over to Serenity. Serenity nodded. "And Drake is my king?" Kristen pointed behind her to Drake. Serenity nodded again. "I see."  
"You took this better than your sister Fuyu." Serenity mumbled.  
"Danielle is Goddess Fuyu? Goddess of the dead season? Wow, I can see if she didn't believe you. But, I believe you; I'm better adjusted than my sister." Kristen beamed as Drake came up next to her.  
"I knew we were destined for each other Kristen." Drake placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She giggled.  
"You may return to earth whenever you like Goddess and Protector. Though I must warn you of two things. One of which is there is a new enemy amiss and last, if you decide to stay, what you see here must not be taken back with you. In other words, don't tell of what you see here, it could change the future forever as we know it." Serenity said in a grave voice.  
"I'm not good at keeping secrets." Kristen admitted.  
"Neither am I, let's go back." Drake let out a nervous chuckle.  
"Very well, follow me." Serenity led them out of the room and down a long elegant hall lined with rooms and red carpet on the floor. Out of one of the rooms ran a small boy and girl, they looked no older than ten. They had long white hair and milky brown skin. They ran right into Serenity almost knocking her down. The boy stopped and smiled at Serenity. Kristen noticed that both of the children that were dress in royal blue also had black cat ears on top of their heads and black tails growing out of their hidden tailbones. The girl sat on the floor and waved at Kristen and Drake.  
"Hi Auntie Haru and Uncle Drakarri!" The girl giggled. Her brother helped her up and bowed to Kristen and Drake. Serenity looked pissed.  
"Neko and Taro, you are as bothersome as your parents. Please, don't run around the palace, go play with Jazmia." Serenity shooed the two children away, they ran off giggling. Before they left Drake caught a glimpse of something on the forearm of the girl called Neko.  
"Kristen, I think those kids are." Drake was stopped as Kristen ran from his side to catch up with Serenity who was far ahead of them.  
"Baby, hurry!" Kristen called to Drake. He ran into a giant room full of mirrors in a big semi-circle.  
"This is where you'll return to earth. Now before you leave there is something I must tell you both." Serenity turned to Kristen and Drake as she activated on of the full length mirrors. "After what you two went through with the three sisters you will never be the same. You can tap into the dark power you still have and use it for good. Haru, you can become Dark Sailor Spring and you Drakarri can become Midnight Spring Guardian. Use your powers carefully please. Now be on your way." Serenity moved aside to let Kristen jump through the mirror. Drake didn't leave. He walked over to Serenity.  
"Serenity didn't notice the snowflake symbol on Neko's arm. Is she and her brother Danielle's kids?" Drake asked Serenity.  
"It is not for me to say and not for you to remember. Once you leave the children you saw will not be on you mind. Good bye and good luck King Drakarri." Serenity pushed him through the mirror and he disappeared.  
"Lady Serenity, why did Auntie and Uncle go away?" Neko pulled on Serenity's dress.  
"Because they don't belong here as of yet. Now let's go Neko, Fuyu- mama must be missing you." Serenity picked up Neko and exited the room.  
  
"Owaru that was a great movie. Thanks, it really cheered me up." Ami kissed Owaru, he kissed her back.  
"You're welcome Ami. Look, I'll come by later on but right now I have to get home. My dad is sick and I need to attend to him. Be careful on the way home." Owaru kissed her once more and left. Ami continued on to walk home. She hummed happily until she saw Michiru walking towards her. Ami stopped and ran for the alley. Michiru was hot on her heels. Ami ran down the left side of the alley and turned to see Michiru. As Michiru came into view Ami shot wave after wave of ice daggers at Michiru and ran around the corner. Michiru was shot with only on; in her rib. It had hurt her to breathe.  
"I have to talk to her." Michiru pulled out the piece of burning ice and fled after Ami. She found her around the corner waiting.  
"I didn't have enough aim to put you out of commission, you're lucky. What do you want?" Ami faced Michiru as she continued to bleed. "My, my you're bleeding. Did I do that?" Ami said with a sneer in her voice. She touched Michiru's bleeding wound. Michiru winced as Ami began to heal her.  
"Ah, it burns yet it is so cold. How did you acquire this power?" Michiru straightened up as Ami finished healing.  
"Now that's a stupid question Michiru." Ami said and walked away. "I spared your life so stay the hell out of mine." Ami disappeared back into the alley.  
  
"And here's my humble abode. I'm the only scout who doesn't live with my parents." Mina dropped Jasmine's bag.  
"Sorry I made you carry the bags. Handling bags and having Selene on my shoulder is a feat I haven't accomplished yet." Jasmine smiled as she stroked Selene.  
"No problem. We are sleeping in the living room. It's bigger than my room." Mina kicked Jasmine's bag into the living room like a soccer ball. "Whoo!"  
"Oh okay. Hey Mina, why don't you live with your parents?" Jasmine asked.  
"They live back in England. I'm here to continue my studies." Mina said as she entered the kitchen.  
"How's England?" Selene asked as she flew from Jasmine's shoulder and on to the back of a chair.  
"It's a beautiful place, not much to do though." Mina pulled a platter of finger sandwiches from the refrigerator and placed them on the table. Selene flew from her perch and grabbed a small sandwich. "Uh, you're welcome." Mina said to Selene.  
"Let's have a sleepover with all the girls. We can rent some movies and your big screen T.V will lighten things up." Jasmine munched on a sandwich.  
"Cool, the guardians should come too. We'll redefine the phrase 'party animals'" Selene said as she polished off the rest of her sandwich  
"Great, I'll get everything ready!" Mina sounded excited and went into her room.  
"Okay, I need to call Kanisha at Lita's!" Jasmine picked up the phone and pushed the button with Lita's number on speed dial. The phone rang and then someone picked up.  
"Hello! Lita's house of sweet delights! Usagi speaking!" Usagi's mouth sounded full.  
"Hee-hee, please can I speak to Kanisha?" Jasmine giggled.  
"Sure Jasmine, hold on." Usagi put the phone down.  
"Hello?" Kanisha picked up the phone. Jasmine heard shouts and giggles in the background.  
"Hey Razor, Mina's having a sleepover tonight. Everyone is supposed to come. And she got an X-box, PS2, and a Gamecube!" Jasmine shouted.  
"Oh yeah! We gonna party 'til the break of dawn! Thanks for telling me Jazzy." Kanisha shouted.  
"Wait, don't go yet! Who's over there? There is an awful lot of noise back there." Jasmine held the phone tightly as Selene perched on her shoulder.  
"Usagi, me, Lita, Rini, Diana, Aries and. oh that's it." Kanisha laughed.  
"Oh okay, bye." Jasmine hung up the phone. Mina ran out of her room and into the kitchen with Jasmine.  
"Alright, let's go get ready for this! The party of the year!" Mina grabbed Jasmine by the arm and pulled her out of the house.  
  
"Whoa, that's freaky. So you kissed her as she slept? So in other words you admired her from afar?" Danielle said as Apollo finished his story. She saw him in a completely different light then.  
"Not really from afar. Everyone in the household knew. She was completely oblivious. I didn't mind." Apollo said swinging his tail from side to side. He and Danielle went to watch the sunset on top of an apartment after they had spaghetti from an Italian restaurant dumpster. Danielle never thought trash tasted so good.  
"Oh I see." Danielle rolled on her back and began to paw at the air. She started to feel drowsy.  
"Demoness you're." Apollo paused to hold back a yowl. His voice came to a whisper. "Demoness, you're in heat. Tomcats are going to smell your pheromones and come yowling and stuff." Apollo looked the other way and failed to hold back another yowl.  
"And you Apollo?" Danielle looked dreamily at Apollo. "Your cry tells me you want to be the one who penetrates me. We're on the roof; no cat could smell me up here. It'd be a shame to waste such a perfect mood. Come on, follow your kitty instincts." Danielle had no control over what she was saying. She found herself getting up and placing herself in front of Apollo.  
"But, you're an angel. I have to impregnate a Mauian, like Artemis and Luna. I want to but, I can't." Apollo muttered.  
"Screw them! This is your life so live it your way. I'm not forcing you, just inviting you. Soon I'll be back to normal, take advantage now or lose it." Danielle hissed. She didn't look back at Apollo. Apollo gripped her neck gently and came up behind her. Danielle let out a loud purr as Apollo entered her.  
  
Everyone started arriving at Mina's place for the sleepover. No one mentioned the day's events, they wanted a peaceful atmosphere. The guardians were running around the house and back yard.  
"Where's Usagi?" Rei asked and looked around for her best friend.  
"At the locked kitchen door panting and waiting with Aries for it to be unlocked." Hotaru said before she and Rini started hitting each other with pillows and beanie babies.  
"I told her Mina wouldn't unlock it until everyone has gotten here." Jasmine said. "It's only supposed to be the inners, me, Kanisha. Rini, Hotaru and the guardians." Jasmine tried to count everyone. "We're only waiting for Ami, Lita and Kanisha."  
"No, Ami is here. She's trying to hook up all those game systems. Owaru dropped her off like ten minutes ago and Mina asked her to hook up everything." Rei was dragging a whimpering Usagi from the kitchen door.  
"Hotaru, are those my collection of mammal beanie babies you and Rini are throwing around?!" Mina joined in the fun after trying to grab all fifty-seven of her beanies. "One rip on any of them and you owe me a whole new set!" Mine threw a pillow at Hotaru and a raccoon beanie at Rini. With squeals, the three girls continued to play.  
"We're back with pizza and DVDs!" Lita and Kanisha hardly made it through the door before Aries and Usagi stole the ten pizza boxes and almost made it past the other hungry guests. Everyone, plus the guardians pounced on the pizza thieves.  
"Rei is quite the pig, should we even tell them of the enemy?" A male voice came from around the room. Rei looked around munching on her third slice of pizza.  
"Want to see a real pig? Look at Usagi." Rei scoffed and shook the feeling of a heavenly presence in the room.  
"True, Serenity is a greedy thing isn't she." Now it was a female voice. Rei stopped eating and pulled out a parchment spell.  
"Show yourselves!" Rei shouted. Everyone stopped eating and looked around the room. Out of Rei's standing shadow two black birds emerged. They had crescent moons on their foreheads. "I take it that you are Phobos and Demios?" Rei stored away her parchment spell. Everyone, feeling no threat crowded around the two large birds.  
"You came out of her shadow, how is that possible?" Rini said as she was greatly tempted to poke the birds to see if they were illusions.  
"It's our special way of staying with her." The male Demios said.  
"Enough of this idle chit-chat, Midnyte has emerged. She is queen of Dark Earth. We don't have time to explain but she has challenged to scouts of Pure Earth, that's you, girls. So hurry!" Phobos screeched. "She's at the Tokyo Tower! Go now!" Both Demios and Phobos disappeared back into Rei's shadow.  
"Let's go girls. Rini and Hotaru stay here and watch the guardians." Usagi and all the others transformed and left. Kanisha and Jasmine stayed behind  
"Should we help them?" Jasmine looked to her sister. Kanisha nodded slightly and ran out of the house, Jasmine was right behind her.  
  
"Show yourself villain!" Sailor Moon stood from the rest of the group and was in attack mode. The rest of the scouts scanned the area.  
"So this is the best Pure Earth can offer? Pathetic." A slender woman emerged from the trunk of a tree. The scouts gasped as they looked at the woman. She looked just like Serenity. She had black odangos and crimson red eyes. Her skin was grayed a little. Her simple black gown covered her feet. "Don't be astonished by my appearance only, gaze upon your better halves." Midnyte pointed to the tree which she came out of. Four other women trailed out of the tree. They looked like Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. They had black hair, deep red, emotionless eyes and grayed skin like Midnyte. Their scout uniforms were black and gray.  
"Better halves?! This is not possible!" Venus looked at her counterpart. "She's so ugly! She can't be me!" Jupiter hit Venus to shut her up.  
"It's obvious that they have no sunshine in their lives." Mars muttered and started to giggle along with Mercury. "You're still out-numbered Midnyte! It's our eight against your five!" Kanisha shouted, Midnyte cackled.  
"I assure you the odds are on my side!" Midnyte threw back her head and let out a vicious laugh. "I need only to destroy one of you! Dark Senshi, destroy the senshi of light!" The evil senshi went into action at Midnyte's command.  
"Protect Sailor Moon!" Jupiter shouted. The scouts surrounded Sailor Moon. The evil senshi all focused their attacks on Venus. Venus fell down from one of Dark Jupiter's thunder attacks.  
"Did you really think I wanted to kill that lowly excuse of a queen Serenity?! No, Venus is my problem! Kill her Dark Senshi so that the future will be ours for the taking!" Midnyte commanded.  
"CRESCENT BEAM METEOR SHOWER!" Venus called upon her attack and blew the Dark Senshi off of her. They didn't stay down; they were on the charge again.  
"Need some help?" Drake said as he and Kristen emerged from the shadows.  
"More trouble?!" Sailor Moon squealed. Kristen smiled gently at Sailor Moon. "Huh?"  
"We were purified. We're back on your side Serenity." Kristen winked at Sailor Moon and gave her a thumb up sign.  
"Let's do this! DARK SPRING GUARDIAN POWER-UP!" Drake's attire turned into black armor, he held a black bladed sword in his right hand and a large black shield with the Spring symbol engraved on it shove bright silver on his left forearm. "I'm going after Midnyte!" Spring Knight charged after Midnyte while the other scouts protected Venus.  
"Guess it's my turn. DARK LADY SPRING MAKE-UP!" Kristen's clothes disappeared and she stood wearing an all black leather sailor uniform similar to Imperial Winter's. "Kinda tight against my boobs, but fits well nonetheless." Spring vaulted into action. She climbed a tree quickly and jumped high into the air from the top branch. "Guess I can still fly. Down to business. I hope you ready for this! NEGA STORM!" Spring conjured a dark cloud which transformed into a long black staff with a black diamond raindrop inside. The staff came to her hand. "Hmm? Kanisha tell me the weak points of the evil senshi before the storm starts!" Spring twirled her staff very fast creating static and thunder.  
"Um, hold on!" Kanisha attacked the evil Venus with a razor wind and she disappeared. "Hmm, they must not be real." Kanisha's hazel eyes turned bright lime green. She scanned the area and looked through the evil senshi. "They're completely black! No souls or anything! I don't know how I destroyed the evil Venus!" Kanisha's eyes turned back to normal.  
"SHADOW BLADE!" Spring Knight's sword enlarged as he swiped it at Midnyte. The attack cut off Midnyte's right arm from her shoulder. Her wound didn't bleed, the cut off arm turned to dust as it hit the ground. Spring Knight's sword smoked with dark energy.  
"Very good, but not effective." Midnyte cackled as another arm sprouted from her bloodless shoulder. "I absorb dark energy and the on coming storm will empower me greatly! You may have destroyed my Venus but she was not a complete copy like the others. My scouts kill her! She must not harness the power of Eos!" With her newly grown arm Midnyte bashed Spring Knight in the jaw, blowing him down.  
"No! Oh that's it! Dark clouds gather at my command and dark thunder strike at my will! Destroy thy enemies!" Spring threw her staff into the gathering dark clouds. Black thunder struck the evil senshi directly; it didn't seem to affect them.  
"They're absorbing it! The storm isn't weakening them, it's making them stronger!" Mercury fought her counterpart. "You aren't me, I have something you don't." Mercury put her palm to her counterpart's gut and sent a surge of coldness through the copy causing it to burst into dust.  
"What's this? That is unusual; she didn't call upon an attack. My scouts are too powerful to be destroyed by a weak Pure Senshi." Midnyte feared her plan had failed. "My Dark Senshi we have a glitch, let's go for now and revive your fallen sisters. Let's give them some time to regroup and recover, Venus your destruction has been delayed at the moment!" Midnyte's body dissolved into black vapors and she disappeared. Everyone detransformed and came together. They looked around and the dark senshi had disappeared.  
"That was utterly creepy." Mina winced as Kanisha healed a deep gash on her back with her healing wind technique.  
"Why go after Mina and not me?" Usagi wondered. "What was she here for?"  
"We'll see more of her, I guarantee you. Let's go back to Mina's. Kristen and Drake you can come too if you like." Lita smiled strangely at Drake.  
"No thank you, we have other plans." Drake kissed Kristen's neck.  
"We do? Oh! Hee-hee, we do indeed. Please take care of Jazzy and Razor." Kristen and Drake walked away and disappeared among a group of trees.  
"Go ahead, I'll catch up later!" Ami looked around as if she sensed something.  
"Alright Ami, hurry back before the pizza's gone. Oh no I left Rini, Hotaru and the guardians with the food! My house!" Mina and the others ran quickly. As they were out of sight Ami went over to the tree that Midnyte and the others came through. She touched it, it was warm. She formed an ice dagger and slit a long cut in the tree. Inside was a black vortex.  
"Hmm, I'll come back later and check this out. It's too late now. Maybe I shouldn't tell the others." Ami sealed the slit back up with her burning ice technique. She turned and left.  
"Kristen would be pleased that her assumptions about Ami's powers were correct." Athena appeared from the top of a tree and headed home. 


	5. Up Close and Personal

SEASON SENSHI: UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL  
  
Disclaimer: These are my creations! Don't use them without permission from me or Heero, he's my co-creator after all. This is an in-depth look at the Senshi of Seasons. To see pics of the Senshi and other characters look at Heero's hella great drawings.  
  
SAILOR WINTER  
  
Here I am, Goddess of the dead season, give up now or prepare to feel the harsh winter I rule!  
  
Human Name: Danielle Toshiba Sailor Name: Imperial Sailor Winter Other Names: Goddess Fuyu, Lady Winter, Sapphire, and Child Winter Height: 5'9" Element: Snow and all forms of water Age: 20 Birthday: Unknown (I celebrate it on the first day of winter) Favorite Color(s): White, black, and all shades of blue Favorite Food: Noodles Least Favorite Food: anything green Favorite Subject(s): Biology and Reading Worst Subject: Math Favorite Pastimes: Swimming, Reading, Riding Motorcycle, Watching T.V, and Sleeping Favorite Animal: Cats and all types of felines Has trouble with: Kids with raging hormones and my foul mouth. --; Strong Points: . I can boil noodles. oh and I can stand immense cold, it's part of my abilities. Dream: To find my place in the Senshi family Hair Color: blue/black Eye color: dark brown Guardian: Apollo, twin brother of Artemis  
  
POWERS  
  
Well apart of having power over the seasons and all its components I and my sisters have our Senshi-given powers. They are listed under POWERS after all of our bios.  
  
Imperial Winter Power-up: I say this to transform into Imperial Sailor Winter. I have wings of ice and a non-traditional white and blue Senshi outfit. Apollo and the other guardians say we could only use this power in case if an emergency, so it's forbidden to use it. We don't know the repercussions of this power so we listen to them. Apart from this and Apollo's sworn word I don't know if I am truly a Senshi.  
  
Frozen Hell: This is a power inside of my Imperial Winter form. I shed my ice-like wings and glaciers erupt from around me so I and my targets go out with a big bang.  
  
SAILOR AUTUMN  
  
The Goddess of autumn, I am Sailor Autumn here to clean up the mess and to make someone have a terrible fall.  
  
Human Name: Kanisha Toshiba Sailor Name: Imperial Sailor Autumn Other Names: Lady Autumn, Goddess Aki, Emerald, and Razor (nickname) Height: 5'6" Element: Flora and all of its greatness Age: 15 (we are not truly aware of our ages, we use what the CIA told us) Birthday: Unknown (I celebrate on the first day of autumn) Favorite Color(s): Yellow, Brown, Orange, and Gold Favorite Food: Pizza Least Favorite Food: Beets Favorite Subject(s): Computer Worst Subject: Spanish Favorite Pastimes: Cooking, and Running Favorite Animal: All kinds of canines and lupine type creatures Has trouble with: Bullies (I don't fear them; I hate the way they pick on others. They are cowards; I fight them all the time) Strong Points: Martial Arts Clubs I'm in: Track and field, and baking Dream: To become a great Senshi Hair Color: Brown Eye color: Hazel brown Guardian: Aries (all of our guardians are from Mau, they had a variety of animals)  
  
POWERS  
  
Imperial Autumn Power-up: I say this to transform into Imperial Autumn. I have wings of green and golden leaves and I have a uniform like Child Winter only mine is emerald and dark green. Like Child Winter already explained, this is our so called forbidden power.  
  
Razor Wind: I call upon this attack and my wings begin to shed leaves and sharpen. A whirlwind starts and while I'm in the 'eye of the hurricane' along with my targets we begin to get cut badly and bleed to death. A truly gruesome sight.  
  
SAILOR SPRING  
  
Here I am to deliver victory to the people, Sailor Spring! Give up now or you'll be sorry.  
  
Human Name: Kristen Toshiba Sailor Name: Imperial Sailor Spring, Dark Sailor Spring Other Names: Lady Spring, Goddess Haru, Diamond, and Krissy Height: 5'7" Element: water and earth Age: 20 (Kanisha already explained our age dilemma) Birthday: Unknown (I celebrate on the first day of spring) Favorite Color(s): purple and blue Favorite Food: Pizza Least Favorite Food: Brussels sprouts Favorite Subject(s): English Worst Subject: Math Favorite Pastimes: Talking on the phone Favorite Animal: Strictly Large Cats Has trouble with: Facing Fears and Jealousy Strong Points: Giving advice Dream: I don't worry about the future; I just wait for it to come. Hair Color: black Eye color: brown Guardian: Athena  
  
POWERS  
  
Imperial Spring Power-up: In this form I have wings made up of flower petals and a uniform of purple and blue. You know about the 'deal' with this power.  
  
Fatal Flower Fury: My body becomes encased in petals of all kinds and I become a vicious. flower beast covered in roots and stuff. I charge the enemy and along with them my body explodes and destroys all living molecules within a certain mile radius.  
  
Dark Lady Spring Make-up: This power was given to me by Serenity because of the crap me and Drake went through with the three sisters. In this form I have no wingies. boo-hoo. Instead I have a black leather skin tight sailor uniform somewhat like the Starlights. only I'm covered in spiked bands on my wrists, neck, waist, earrings, and thighs.  
  
Nega Storm: I say this to generate my storm staff and conjure up dark winds and thunder and maybe some fire and brimstone depends how bad you piss me off. The storm starts once I sacrifice my staff to the dark clouds and basically all Hell breaks loose.  
  
SAILOR SUMMER  
  
Here I am Sailor Summer here to right wrongs and claim victory over evil!  
  
Human Name: Jasmine Toshiba Sailor Name: Imperial Sailor Summer Other Names: Lady Summer, Goddess Natsu, Ruby, and Jazzy Height: 5'2" Element: Fire Age: 15 Birthday: Unknown (I celebrate it on the first day of summer) Favorite Color(s): Red and Orange Favorite Food: curry rice Least Favorite Food: shiitake mushrooms Favorite Subject(s): Reading Worst Subject: Modern Japanese Favorite Pastimes: playing volleyball Favorite Animal: Birds of prey Has trouble with: talkative people Strong Points: Being quiet and being able to stand intense heat. Dream: To be all that I can be Hair Color: light brown and red Club I'm in: Volleyball (Me and Mina tie as MVPs) Eye color: dark brown Guardian: Selene  
  
POWERS  
  
Imperial Summer Power-up: In my forbidden form I have wings of fire and an unusual sailor uniform of red and orange. Yea, that's about it.  
  
Phoenix Star: I call upon my attack and my wings of immense fire surround me and I become a giant bird of fire. yeah a Phoenix. So then me in my Phoenix form then swoops down on the enemy and swallows them combining them with my burning body and destroying them plus me.  
  
Word from Co-creator Sukia: Okay this is it. I think I should have put in some other stuff, but even more will be revealed in my upcoming stories! Please send me your feedback on the stories and send Heero your feedback on the pics!  
  
Hey! This is Heero!! I hope you all enjoy this fanfic. Remember that the story belongs to DragonMistress, and the pictures belong to me, so don't take any of out idea's. As we all know that Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi. I am trying to make the pictures at my best, so go right ahead and criticize them. It helps me improve. Arigato, minna! Have fun!! ^_^ 


End file.
